Harry Potter and the Void's Embrace
by SithAlex2014
Summary: Left out in the cold by his relatives, Harry Potter was resurrected as a bishop of Falbium Asmodeus's peerage. Years later, Harry will show the world that he's still alive and change the world and how they see magic forever. BishopHarry! StrongHarry! Harry/Harem
1. Volume 0: Prologue

**Volume 0: Prologue**

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. All other concepts and ideas from other books or stories belong to their respective authors. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**AN: It should be noted that I moved events so Harry was born in 1990 instead of 1980 so everything was moved up a decade in the HP world.**

* * *

**Forest near Privet Drive, Surrey**

**England, United Kingdom**

**Decemb****er 15****th****, 1998**

An eight year old Harry Potter shivered as he continued to walk through the forest, no clear destination in mind except somewhere warm. He stumbled and fell many times as he walked through the forest but he always got up again, just to continue to walk aimlessly.

Anyone who caught sight of him would think he'd been stumbling around the forest for days, instead of the hours it had truly been. His frame was skinny, even for a child his age and he looked closer to six than eight. His glasses were obviously of the cheap variety and even with them on, he was squinting to make things out. Though that may be because he was fighting to stay awake.

His dark, black hair looked to mirror his current health, hanging off his head as if almost dead. Even his usually vibrant emerald eyes were glassy and looked as if not truly seeing anything beyond not crashing into a tree. His clothing didn't help, looking as if it had been washed far too many times and for someone twice his size and hanging off his frame, doing little to help against the cold. His pants were little better, the best thing to be said about them being that they were so large that he could roll them up for extra insulation.

Harry shivered once more due to the cold and continued to hug himself, even though it did little against the cold and he could no longer feel his fingertips. He had been locked out of the house by his relatives earlier that day when they found the letter he wrote to Santa. The letter had said that he wished some other relative would come and take him away from there, which had instantly angered his Uncle Vernon.

His uncle had yelled and screamed about ungratefulness and freaks and how he was lucky to have what he did. Luckily, his uncle seemed too angry to reach for his belt like he had in previous times, but he had still locked Harry out of the house, stating that if he didn't want to live with them then he should just leave.

It was mid-December and winter was in full swing. The air was freezing and the snow on the ground only made the cold worse. At least it wasn't snowing anymore or else things would be much worse. Normally, Harry would have stayed in front of the house until morning, where he hoped they would take him back in. However, the neighbor had let her dog out and it had chased him down the street and into the nearby forest, where it seemed to lose interest and trotted back home.

Harry, however, had ran deeper into the forest in fear and it had taken a while for him to realize the dog was no longer chasing him. When he finally did stop, it was only to realize he was completely lost.

That was two hours ago and the boy had been wandering ever since, searching for somewhere warm to spend the night. He'd had no luck however, and night had truly fallen by now, making it even colder. His hands had long since gone numb despite his rubbing them and unknown to him, his face had started to take on a blue tone along his lips, even if it was only slightly.

Despite that, he kept mumbling under his breath and it was only if you got very close that you realized they were prayers.

The nice man at the church had always said that if you prayed to God, he would answer your prayers as long as you had a good heart. His uncle had told him that God didn't answer the prayers of freaks like him but Harry hoped He would make an exception for him tonight as long as he asked nicely.

At first, his prayers had been for some long-lost relative to come and save him and care for him like his relatives never did. Then, it turned into hoping his Uncle Vernon cared enough to look for him and found him in the forest. Finally, it turned into simply praying for somewhere warm to sleep. Now... now he was simply praying for a blanket to wrap himself in.

"Please, God," mumbled Harry lowly. "Just one blanket. I promise to be a good boy and never talk back to Uncle Vernon again or do freakish things. Please, God."

His prayers went unanswered as he stumbled through the forest. In the end, he was only eight years old and he eventually lost his strength and fell near the base of a tree.

As darkness slowly overtook his vision, Harry thought back on his life. His relatives said his mum and dad died in a car crash due to being drunk and left him with them. His memories of living with Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were always filled with pain and suffering. He would watch other children be hugged and kissed and envy what they had, wondering why he didn't have it as well.

As his heart slowly stopped beating, his last desperate and selfish wish was that he could live long enough to know what it was like to be loved.

The forest was quiet as the grave for a moment before a magical circle appeared not far from the slowly dying child's body. From the magical circle appeared a man. The man was handsome and young, having the appearance of a man in his early 20's with shoulder length crimson black hair and blue eyes. However, this was marred by the look on his face as if he was seconds away from falling asleep on his face which was punctuated by the fact that he let out a loud yawn. He was currently wearing a black t-shirt and white sweatpants as if he just got of bed.

This man was none other than Falbium Asmodeus, one of the Four Great Satans of the Underworld, the one in charge of the Underworld army and the one tasked with overlooking the European part of the Human World.

Falbium looked around for the person who summoned him, slightly annoyed that whoever it was hadn't had the decency to be waiting for him. Whoever it was had to have an overwhelming desire to summon _him_, as well as a respectable amount of magical power. Not only was he a Satan but he usually ignored all incoming requests for him out of sheer laziness, usually sending one of his subordinates to answer it for him. However, whoever this was had had a powerful enough desire that even woke him up from his sleep. That was no small feat and his curiosity overcame his laziness for once and so he decided to answer it personally. Perhaps whoever this was had the talent for him to make him one of his Evil Pieces?

Eventually, Falbium's eyes eventually fell on Harry's fallen form and frowned as he sensed that this was the person who summoned him.

While the amount of magical power necessary to summon a Satan coming from what looked to be a six year old boy was surprising enough, the fact he had a desire strong enough for it was even more surprising. Usually children his age didn't have desires bigger than getting a certain toy or thing, neither of which would be strong enough to summon even a Low-class Devil without a summoning circle, much less a Satan. For this boy to be able to do it said a lot and made him curious as to who the boy was.

Falbium approached the slowly dying boy and turned him over to study him before his eyes widened as he realized who it was.

Harry Potter wasn't just famous in the wizarding world but in the supernatural world as a whole. After all, it wasn't every day that someone survived the Killing Curse, a curse whose nature was unknown to even devils, without leaving a single mark.

The Killing Curse had always been a bit of a touchy subject for devils. Wizards were mostly looked down on since they were usually weaker than High-Class Devils with their strongest being about equal to Middle-class Devils. However, the Killing Curse changed all that. Somehow, these wizards had created a curse that killed anything, even a Satan, as long as the caster had enough hatred to kill the target. Many Middle-class Devils who thought they could manipulate the wizards at will had been killed by the curse during the recent war, forcing Falbium to forbid any contact between devils and wizards until he said otherwise.

When Falbium and his friends had become Satans, they had been given an area of the Human World to watch over. Their job was to watch out for any developments that may threaten the cease-fire between the Factions as well as maintain the peace. Sirzechs was charged with watching over Asia, Serafall North America, Ajuka Africa, and Falbium had been given Europe. South America was technically under the control of the Fallen Angels and they trusted Azazel to at least maintain the status quo.

Personally, Falbium felt he was given the short end of the stick. Every single time something happened that may threaten the balance, it happened in Europe. The Industrial Revolution along with Napoleon and the fall of the French Empire, which marked the first time Devils aided a human in a purely human war. The fall and rise (and subsequent fall again) of the other major empires of Europe which affected the supernatural side of things as well as borders were redrawn. The end of slavery, which was a major source of income for many Devils also started in Europe, making the Satans to have to find new ways to get income due to the major loss slavery's abolishment caused.

Yet all that paled in comparison to the fiasco that World War II was.

Falbium had never hated his fellow brethren and their greed more than he did during those years. What could have been a simple war between two or three nations turned into the Second World War when devils got involved and helped one Gellert Grindelwald, who in turn aided Hitler in his bid for world domination. The many devils trying to take advantage of the chaos to profit themselves only made it worse since eventually Devil Houses found themselves on opposite sides of the conflict. Another civil war almost erupted in the Underworld due to this until eventually the Satans declared that all further contact with the human world was forbidden until the war was over.

Luckily, Grindelwald was defeated by Albus Dumbledore while Hitler was beaten by the Allied Nations not a year later. Never had the Satans been so thankful for peace in the human world and afterwards they passed several laws to prevent such an occurrence from happening again.

At the same time, the battle between Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindelwald caused much attention to fall on the previously ignored wizards. The power the two gave out during the fight easily equaled High-class and sometimes reaching into Ultimate-class with their most powerful spells. Entire swaths of Berlin were destroyed in their battle and many devils started looking toward wizards for similar talent in hopes of getting to join their peerage. The Satans, however, were wary since this proved that wizards could, in fact, become a threat.

This was proved with the rise of Voldemort.

While Voldemort had the power to match a High-class Devil, it was his ease in casting the Killing Curse and his deep knowledge of magic that set the Satans on edge. No one before had ever been able to cast the Killing Curse so easily and as often as Voldemort. It came to the point that the Killing Curse became his trademark spell and was even now, associated with him and his followers.

Yet despite this, it was his tactics and beliefs that set the Satans on edge the most. Instead of attacking head-on with a large army and followers, Voldemort manipulated and Imperiused his way to victory. Many devils who ignored the Satans orders to stay away from Voldemort suddenly found themselves Imperiused and forced to obey Voldemort's bidding unless their mental defenses were strong enough to overcome them. Falbium still hadn't forgotten the tragedy of the Ronove family whose head tried to manipulate Voldemort only to be Imperiused and forced to kill his entire family.

The Satans couldn't directly interfere or retaliate without risking another Great War breaking out and so were forced to do nothing. Voldemort believed in wizards' superiority over all others and if he won, he would continue on to attempt and conquer the world. The problem was that he would not be subtle about using magic like Grindelwald had been and eventually magic would be revealed to the world. After that, how long would it take for the existence of angels, devils and youkai to be discovered?

They tried to negotiate with Heaven and the Grigori in order to stop Voldemort since if he won, it would be a risk to all supernatural beings. However, Heaven refused and threatened war if they interfered, saying it would set a precedent for future interference in human affairs.

However, all their fears became null when Voldemort was defeated by a one year old boy.

The fact that young Harry Potter survived something that could kill anything short of a god (due to them being truly immortal), grabbed the attention of every supernatural creature in the world. Devils wished to make him a part of their peerage, thinking he would be more powerful than even Dumbledore once fully grown. The Church wished to make him an exorcist, saying his actions proved he worked for the light. Meanwhile, Azazel just wanted to study him, eager to learn just how he survived the curse and hopefully replicate it.

Falbium had his doubts about him surviving due to his innate power. While it _could_ be possible that baby Harry had simply been that much stronger than Voldemort at only one year old (the commonly believed theory amongst wizards), it was more probable that his mother did something before her death. Either way, young Harry Potter was famous amongst Devils and many a young Devil dreamed of making him a part of their peerage (even by force if necessary) just in case he truly _was_ as powerful as the wizards claimed.

Yet all their plans were thwarted by Dumbledore placing him with his non-magical blood relatives and using an ancient magic that made him untouchable to whoever wanted to do him harm (and technically, forcibly resurrecting him as a devil was classified as 'harm'). They could know where he was and observe from afar, but no non-wizard being could get close to him in any way. Both Heaven and the Underworld knew where he was but could do nothing more than watch, such was the power of the ancient magic Dumbledore employed.

Of course, all magics have weakness and this one's was simple: Harry himself. They couldn't come close to him unless Harry himself invited them or summoned them in some way. In that case, it was similar to the way movies portray vampires being unable to enter a house uninvited. But once Harry _did_ let someone get close to him, they could do so at any time.

It was for this reason that Dumbledore placed wards around the Dursley residence that stopped anyone from contacting him or any supernatural being from being summoned there.

But now they were far from the Dursley residence and since Harry himself had technically invited Falbium to get close to him (summoning being a form of invitation), Falbium was exempt from the protection.

Falbium studied the boy and frowned at the obvious signs of abuse. Despite being a Devil, Falbium wasn't an evil man and the idea that the boy's own relatives were abusing him angered him. Falbium made a mental note to arrange an... _accident_ for the family in the future. With Harry slowly dying, they would lose the protection as well and be open for anyone wanting to wish them harm.

Falbium felt the boy dying but really couldn't do anything for him. He wasn't a doctor and until the boy died, his protections was still in place, forbidding any Devil but himself from getting close to him. Even then, if Falbium tried to touch him, his mother's protections would activate, burning him due to devils being classified as 'evil'.

That left only one choice: resurrect him after he had died.

Falbium didn't like it. He preferred to give potential candidates for his peerage a choice. It would make them more loyal in the future than if they were forcibly turned and eased his own conscious. However, he also couldn't just let the boy die after finding him like that. Lazy he may be, but Falbium was no monster.

But first, to check the boy's abilities to see what he could offer to his peerage and whether he was worth a single Pawn or more. Falbium was very picky about potential peerage members, which was the reason he only had one member in his peerage at the current time. Harry would be his second member to date and while he felt bad for the boy, if he wasn't up to snuff then Falbium would simply get someone else to resurrect him. Maybe his youngest brother or something.

Falbium closed his eyes and he sensed the dying boy's being for any anomalies. His eyes stayed closed for a few seconds before they opened with a curious and analyzing glint in his eyes.

He had sensed something strange in the boy. While the larger than normal magical reserves were expected considering his heritage and who he was, there were several other things that weren't.

The first was having magical resistance which usually seen outside of seasoned veteran battle mages. The idea behind magical resistance was that the more a mage was hit with a spell, the more resistance he built up against magic in general and that spell in particular. Obviously, this came with time and experience in battle and while it could be trained by simply being hit by spells over and over again, one couldn't train against the more lethal spells. Well, not unless one had a death wish.

A mage also grew more resistant to magic naturally as he grew older. This was why magic like the stunning spell was not advised against pre-teen children and was only taught when they turned fifteen. By that age they could resist the spell enough so their hearts didn't accidentally stop when hit by it and they died.

Yet, this eight year old boy had a magical resistance about equal to a rookie battle mage's which was impressive. This meant that as the he grew older his magical resistance would grow even stronger and that was only if he didn't fight against mages and other magic-users to build it up even more.

The second thing was his magical system. Mages had magical cores which were located in their soul much like Sacred Gears. It was for this reason that a mage losing their magical core caused death much like a Sacred Gear holder losing their Sacred Gear caused death as well. Devils, on the other hand, used magic in the air and were only limited by how much magic they could channel at a time and their creativity.

These magical cores could be 'seen' by those trained like Falbium and appeared as blueish orbs of light located in the chest area of their souls. The larger the core, the more magic they had. Like previously stated, Harry had a larger than average magical core for his age and it was stable unlike most young children, but that wasn't the strange thing.

The strange thing was that branching from his core was what looked like a cardiovascular system but for magic. It reached into all of the extremities of his corporeal body much like a cardiovascular system, allowing him to feed magic to said extremities. He imagined that when magic was channeled to said extremities, it would allow him strength, speed and reaction times far superior to normal humans, probably reaching superhuman levels.

The effect reminded him much of what Evil Pieces did when they resurrected someone or when a Pawn promoted. When they were resurrected as a Bishop, Rook or Knight, their magical power, strength and endurance, and speed was augmented to superhuman levels by channeling magic to the body parts associated to said attribute and making it permanent. Pawns did the same by subconsciously channeling their hidden reserves of magic to the necessary body parts to temporarily gain their promoted pieces' abilities. The limit of needing their King's permission or entering enemy territory stopped them using them every single time and burning out their reserves permanently.

The reason why not all the attributes were augmented was shown in Queens. While all their attributes were augmented, it was to a much lesser extent than any of the other pieces individually. They weren't as fast as Knights, or as strong as Rooks or have as large magical reserves as Bishops. These attributes could be trained further, of course, but a Queen could never be as fast as a mastered Knight or as strong as a mastered Rook or as magically powerful as a mastered Bishop. They simply couldn't reach such heights and made up for it through versatility.

The boy in front of him, however, seemed to have a system that allowed him to reach the same heights as the Rook and Knight pieces simply by channeling magic to said body parts. And with his larger than average magical reserves, that would no doubt grow even further, he would be as magically powerful as a Bishop once fully grown. It was incredible.

Falbium was brought out of his musings as he felt the protection around the boy fade. He looked down and realized the boy had been dead for a while now. The fact it took so long for the protection to dissipate showed how strong it was.

Falbium was about to pick the boy up when something strange happened.

A column of smoke came out of the boy's distinctive lightning bolt scar. There was a distant scream which seemed to emanate from the smoke before it dissipated into the air.

Falbium's eyes narrowed as he realized what that smoke had been and what it meant but decided to worry about it later. He picked the recently deceased Boy-Who-Lived up and prepared the transportation circle. He would make a fine addition to his peerage and he would have a much better life that he had previously if he was right about the abuse. All that was left was to bring the boy to his home to be resurrected.

The Asmodeus Satan circle appeared under his feet and he and his burden disappeared from the Human world.

* * *

**Gremory mansion, Underworld**

**Six months later**

Harry looked through the window of the carriage at the approaching castle with a slightly awed look on his face before sitting back down, trying to push down his nervousness.

It had been six months since his introduction to his new life and Harry had to admit it was much better than the old one. While his new 'King' was ten times lazier than Uncle Vernon ever was, he never raised his voice or hit him even once. Harry wasn't forced to do chores or even given chores at all, given free rein of the massive castle where he lived. It surprised Harry since when his position as Bishop of Falbium's peerage was explained, he thought he was now a servant in reality instead of just forced to act like one.

However, Falbium corrected his thoughts, explaining that while he had to obey his orders, he was more of a paid servant than a slave. He also explained that his position as a member of his peerage made him equal to a High-class devil in their society but Harry didn't really understand that. All he knew was that the servants at the castle treated him with deference and respect and he no longer had to do any work. Harry was given luxurious bedroom and anything he wanted, within reason.

It had taken almost three months for him to get accustomed to his new life but he eventually did. The first thing he did was do what he always wanted and watch TV. He watched all the TV shows he saw Dudley watching as well as some movies that had caught his interest. From there, Harry started to become interested in games and soon had his own game console and games. While not obsessed with gaming like some, he did play a lot. Sort of making up for lost time.

However, after six months, even that lost its appeal and Harry found himself becoming lonely once more. Asmodeus castle, while big, didn't have very many people. Well, at least people Harry's age and that weren't soldiers in the army. Harry may be wrong but he always thought armies were strict and regulated much like he was while with the Dursleys. But the army here was... well, sort of like an army of ants. Messy and uncoordinated.

Though that was probably because his King spent most of his time sleeping instead of giving orders. Harry swore that the man reminded him of a hibernating bear; ignorant to everything around him and very grumpy when awoken.

Right now, Harry was visiting the Gremory estate with a few of the castle servants in order to 'get out and meet new people'. Harry may be wrong but he suspected it had more to do with getting Harry out of his hair than helping him meet new people. With boredom setting in, Harry had turned to pranking the new recruits to pass the time.

It hadn't taken long for him to take advantage of his position to get out of most trouble and since the officers picked on the new recruits (and Falbium said his position was similar to an officer one), then why should he? None of his pranks were mean or malicious... though they were hilarious. Especially when he took out all the toilet paper from the castle bathrooms. Hearing arrogant officers screaming for toilet paper never failed to make him laugh.

However, now Harry was going to meet new people and he was nervous about whether they'd like him or not. He heard they had a little girl about his age and he really hoped to become her friend. He'd been told that his abilities were magic and not 'freakishness' but he still hoped he wouldn't accidentally turn someone's hair blue or something. He didn't think they'd like it if he did that.

Harry followed his servants/guards up into the castle proper, walking toward the large meeting room where the Gremory were waiting for him.

The first thing he thought was whether they chose red to decorate their house to match their hair or vice versa. The two males were both crimson-haired while the women had brown and silver hair respectively. Both men were handsome while the women were quite beautiful.

Standing in the middle of the room were three people. One was a younger-looking man with crimson hair and blue-green eyes that didn't look a day over 23 at the most. He was standing next to a beautiful silver-haired and eyed woman dressed in a French maid outfit that Harry recognized from television. Next to them was a similarly red-haired man with a goatee that looked middle-aged at most. He was wearing a white suit with a gold trim and a black undershirt beneath it. To his other side was a beautiful brown-haired woman with a buxom figure and blue-green eyes much like what Harry guessed was her son. She was wearing a fashionable white dress with gold trim to match the older man while still managing to coordinate with her accessories.

Harry guessed that the two eldest were Lord and Lady Gremory while the other two was Sirzechs Lucifer and his wife and Queen, Grayfia Lucifuge.

Bowing awkwardly as he had been taught not ten minutes before leaving the castle, Harry spoke. "Lord and Lady Gremory, Lord Lucifer. Thank you for welcoming me into your home. My name is Harry Potter and I am Falbium Asmodeus' Bishop. P-Please take care of me."

While bowing, Harry didn't noticed how the older devils eyes' widened at the sound of his name, realizing who was standing before them as a devil of the Asmodeus Satan's peerage.

They, of course, knew the story of Harry Potter, even if they hadn't followed the events that preceded it as closely as Falbium did. Europe was his area, after all, and they had no holdings in that area anyway. However, they did know about the boy who survived the Killing Curse at point-blank range, a feat never before recorded. Like most devils they had been very interested in him and hoped to someday make him a part of their family.

Alas, it looked as if Falbium had gotten there first. Hopefully, this was just the thing the lazy Satan needed to actually get up and do something for once.

However, the elder devils were broken from their thoughts by a cute voice coming from behind them.

"Are you really?!" A red blue came out from behind the devils to stand in front of Harry, who blinked in shock. "Are you really Harry Potter?!"

Harry stepped back as he studied the girl in front of him. She was a cute girl of around seven with long crimson hair like her father and brother and blue-green eyes. She was wearing somewhat casual clothing that still looked to be more expensive than anything Harry had ever seen, showing she came from a wealthy family. Even though she was only seven, one could see that she would be a beautiful woman someday since, except for her hair color, she favored her mother in looks.

Harry took all this in a second before what she asked sunk in. "Um... yeah. At least that's my name. Falbium-sama told me about how my parents really died and what I did but I don't really remember much about it."

Harry had been shocked to say the least when he had been told the truth of his parents' murder and the circumstances around it. He was still a little young to understand everything about the war and the man who killed them, Voldemort. However, he did know that if he wasn't already dead, Harry would have made it his life's mission to end Voldemort in the most brutal way possible for being the root cause for everything wrong in his life.

Rias' eyes glittered as she looked at him. Rias had read all the stories about Harry Potter that came out, them being one of the few that weren't manga that she owned. She knew they were fiction but the stories enraptured her and she often dreamed of fighting dragons and discovering ancient civilizations with a young Harry Potter. Of course, in her daydreams Harry was a member of her peerage and declared his undying love for her but still, just meeting him made her very excited.

The adult devils smiled at Rias' excitement before exchanging looks and nodding. "Rias? Why don't you show Harry around? I'm sure he's eager to see the place."

Rias smiled brightly at that and started to drag Harry away, talking at rapid-fire to a bewildered Harry. The adults watched them go with smiles on their faces before turning to a far corner.

"You know," said Sirzechs with a smile. "You could stop being so anti-social and just talk to us instead of hiding."

The air around the corner of the room shimmered it dropped, revealing a slightly sleepy Falbium sitting in a lounge chair. He was sipping on what looked like a soda and despite his sleepy demeanor, one could see his mind working quickly behind his eyes.

"Perhaps," agreed Falbium lightly. "But Harry still isn't 100% comfortable around me. I think the whole explanation of peerage members being servants didn't do me any favors. Hopefully, making friends with Rias will make him realize that it's not as bad as he thinks." Falbium's eyes sharpened as he turned to his fellow Satan. "So what do you think? Curious, huh?"

"Indeed," said Sirzechs seriously as he looked in the direction the children left. "That ability he has, to boost his natural attributes with magic, is it genetic?"

"Ajuka thinks so," said Falbium lightly. "All his tests tell him that his children would gain the same ability. It's quite interesting and I wonder how far he could take it."

"Either way, he'll become quite powerful in the future," stated Sirzechs absently before a goofy smile crossed his face. "I knew you loved me, Falbium. You needed a friend for your new Bishop and so you brought him straight to me."

"Actually, you were my last choice," stated Falbium bluntly, causing Sirzechs to almost faceplant as he tripped over his feet. "But Ajuka has no peerage members his age, Serafall is too protective of her sister to share and my own youngest brother is growing up to be a delinquent. I swear that boy is going to be the death of me. I wonder where he got it from anyway."

Everyone deadpanned as they looked at the lazy Satan who was dressed in what amounted to sweatpants and a t-shirt. "Yes," said Lord Gremory sarcastically. "I wonder where he got it from."

Back with the children, Rias had dragged Harry to her room where she showed him her anime collection. She happily explained everything to the confused Harry, speaking so quickly due to nervousness that she tripped over her own words.

Eventually, Rias stopped speaking and stood in the middle of the room fidgeting nervously. "So... what do you think?"

Poor Harry had been dragged around almost entire castle by the girl before being brought to this room so his tact wasn't at 100%. Therefore, he spoke the first thing that came to mind. "Otaku."

In a flash of red, Rias disappeared, a lump in the bed showing that she'd hidden under the covers. "You must think I'm weird."

Cursing himself for his lack of tact possibly ruining any chance of befriending the girl, Harry quickly backpedaled. "No! I mean... sure, you're an otaku but that's okay. To tell the truth, before I became a devil I never even watched an anime."

Rias gasped and instantly appeared in front of him again. "REALLY?! You mean you never watched the original series of Sailor Moon or anything?!"

Harry rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled nervously. "Um no, not really. I never really... had any friends before so I.. you know..."

Rias just smiled and dragged him down to the floor in front of the TV while going to the nearby movie cabinet and searching around. "Well, I'll fix that right now! I'm not going to let a friend of mine not realize the wonder that is anime!"

Rias quickly inserted the first episode of Sailor Moon and explained the backstory but Harry didn't hear a word of it. His mind was still stuck on one thing that kept repeating in his mind.

Friend.

She called him her friend.

A warm feeling filled Harry's chest as tears filled his eyes. Rias was brought out of her talk by the sound of Harry's tears and quickly panicked, thinking she'd said something wrong. Harry chuckled as Rias' apologized and quickly put a stop to it.

"I'm fine, Rias," assured Harry happily. "I'm just happy... really happy to meet you."

Rias blushed and smiled brightly. A smile that Harry would forever swear was the most beautiful smile in the world.

From that moment on, Harry swore he would do whatever it took to make sure she continued to smile like that.

* * *

**AN: This gives you a short view as to how Harry was turned into a Devil. I changed his King from Rias to Falbium in order to give Harry more freedom. I read that High-Class devils stay a part of their original peerage instead of what I though which is that the devils left to form their own peerage and the king got a new Evil Piece. Therefore, as a member of Rias' peerage he would still be under her authority even after he reached High-Class. To give him the freedom to do his own thing, I made him a member of Falbium's peerage. The guy's laziness and being the leader of the army gives me more options for Harry's own arcs.**

**Please Review!**


	2. Volume 1: The Mage King (Episode 1)

**Story Arc 1: The Mage and the Red Dragon Emperor**

**Volume 1: The Mage King**

**Episode 1: Political entanglements  
**

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. All other concepts and ideas from other books or stories belong to their respective authors. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**AN: For those who read the prologue, I changed it since a reviewer pointed out something I didn't take into account. So I changed his King to someone else to give Harry more freedom of movement. Plus, the interaction between Harry and his new King will be hilarious. **

**I will now answer a few repeated questions (and complaints) made in the reviews.**

**How can HP characters match Dxd characters in terms of power?**

**Answer: In terms of raw power, they can't.**

**No matter the fact that wizards have magic, the end result is that they're human and therefore have larger limitations than devils and other supernatural creatures. By dint of **_**not**_** being human, supernatural beings can reach levels that humans simply can't and for that reason, most have larger magical reserves available than wizards.**

**However, raw power isn't everything. When it comes to magic, I see it closer to how it's described in the Fate series of Type-MOON. It's a battle of concepts in which the stronger concept wins the bout. Whichever magical is more resourceful, smarter and has the better concept is the winner. Power is a factor but not as much as the former three. For example, when it comes to gods, they don't have the concept of death the same way we do (which is why the Killing Curse doesn't affect them). Therefore, to beat them using magic you have to first apply the concept of 'mortality' to them in some way. If not, even if you beat them they'll just reform later due to their immortality.**

**Furthermore, wizards aren't as weak as you may think. This chapter will illustrate the difference between Demonic power (which includes youkai techniques), magicians and wizards. Remember, this is a true crossover so the ICW and all the Ministries exist in this world. Wizards wouldn't be capable of spreading so far when devils and angels exist if they didn't have the ability to back it up. That's not to say they can win a full-on war with either but Earth does belong to humans and neither angels nor devils are very inclined to force the issue unless they have no choice. In my story, the interaction between wizards and supernaturals is very bad due to the wizards' belief in their superiority.**

**Another thing is that I think most of you have a wrong view of how powerful Devils are. The thing you have to realize is that most of the main characters of Dxd are overpowered for their rank. For example, Issei is a Middle-class Devil at the moment, right? However, in terms of raw power he's closer to a Ultimate-class Devil than a normal Middle-class Devil. Of course, that's just in terms of raw power so no crucifying me for saying he's equal to the Satans.**

**If you want a true view of the power level of devils according to ranks then think of Rias when she was first introduced. As shown in the fight against Kokabiel, High-class isn't that powerful. With time and preparation they can **_**maybe**_** destroy an entire town by themselves if they don't face anyone but normal humans. Something I assure Voldemort can do easily despite having less raw power available. Middle-class devils would be similar to Hit Wizards (which in my fic are similar to mercenaries and some are almost as powerful as Dumbledore) while Low-class devils would be the average witch or wizard. You people really have too high an opinion of the Dxd characters. I blame the colored view that the main characters give you who are all technically Low-class Devils but have powers and abilities that easily match the higher tier High-Class Devils.**

**Also, as the new version of the prologue says, the Killing Curse kills **_**anything**_** short of a god, period. I don't care if you don't like it. It's called the Killing Curse for a reason and I'm not going to weaken it just to please HP haters who want to rag on how weak HP wizards and witches are. They aren't. They can never match an Ultimate-class or Satan-class in raw power but they have their own advantages that help them stand their ground.**

**It's like a monkey with a gun. Just because it's in the hands of a monkey doesn't mean it won't kill you any less if it shoots you. Sure, it being in the hands of a monkey means it may be less of a threat (or more if you think about it), but that just means the being **_**holding**_** the gun is inept. Not that the gun itself is of inferior quality. The same with the Killing Curse and wizards.**

**Don't supernatural creatures have some kind of magical resistance?**

**Some do and some don't. It really depends on several factors. Someone who uses a form of magic heavily will eventually gain a resistance to it. For example, I doubt kitsune above five tails will be heavily affected by fire magic but they'll still be affected by, let's say, lightning magic. To a lesser scale than a two-tails, obviously, but still affected. However, someone like Issei who has no magical talent won't have any resistance. Unless he's in his Scale Mail form, then he'd be just as vulnerable as anyone else. He'd still has some magical resistance due to being a Devil. But it's like saying instead of being unprotected from a bullet, you now have a thin layer of plastic around you.**

**Not very helpful and almost negligible.**

**Anyway, on with the chapter!**

* * *

**Asmodeus castle training grounds**

**Eleven years later**

In the middle of the Asmodeus training fields stood two males, one a man grown and the other looking to be around nineteen years of age. The man had brown hair and brown eyes while also looking altogether average while the nineteen year old had black hair and emerald green eyes. The latter would be considered handsome by most women with his aristocratic looks and easy-going smile.

The black-haired boy smirked at his opponent as he stood across from him with his staff in hand. "Yo sure you want to challenge me, Ladora? I may have gotten my High-class ranking just a week ago but I _did_ earn it. You may be strong for a Middle-class Devil but you're not quite at my level yet."

"That may be so," said Ladora with a smile. "But at least it'll tell me how much further I have to go to rank up. Besides," a cocky grin crossed Ladora's face, "I'm starting to think you're all talk, Asmodeus' Bishop or not."

Harry just chuckled at his opponent's words as he made a plan to defeat him quickly and easily in his mind. The years had been good to Harry since he became a devil. His hair was still the dark, light absorbing black it had always been but it was now slightly long, reaching his chin in length. His eyes were the same emerald green though they tended to shine brighter whenever he used magic, as if lit from within by some unholy flame. His once extremely noticeable lightning bolt scar was almost invisible on his forehead though still present. Thankfully, the transformation into a devil had corrected his eyesight so he no longer needed any glasses. One of his childhood friends wasn't as lucky and needed glasses herself, something he never failed to tease her about.

He was also much taller, being around 5'11", the good food and diet helping him regain his lost height and then some as he grew. He was no longer skinny but neither was he fat. If one looked underneath the his clothing, one would see not an ounce of fat on him. Nothing but pure muscle and a six-pack that his various past lovers adored to trace.

He was currently wearing a dark green muscle shirt, black pants, black combat boots and a black leather duster over it all. One could see runes stitched into all his clothing, making them much more durable than should be possible and that was only the ones you could see. Hidden within the duster were hundreds of more runes that made it strong enough to survive anything short of a nuke. Unlike before when his clothes were ragged and used, his new clothes were all obviously of the highest quality with the boots themselves being made of dragon hide.

However, the biggest change was his attitude. Where before Harry had been a shy, introverted boy, he was now a confident and charismatic young man, shown in his confident demeanor and the way he stood up straight instead of hunched over like before.

At the sidelines, Ladora's King Sairaorg Bael stood, watching the upcoming spar with a critical eye. Sairaorg was a handsome young man with black hair and violet eyes which he got from his mother. He was very tall and had a muscular body due to the extreme training he has done. Heck, he was even more muscular than Harry who was more similar to a swimmer than Sairaorg's body builder form.

Next to Sairaorg was his Queen, Kuisha Abaddon. Kuisha was a very pretty girl around Sairaorg's age with blonde hair and green eyes a shade lighter than Harry's own emerald. The two had come along with Sairaorg's Rook when he said he wanted to challenge Harry to a spar to show he was strong enough to take the High-class Promotion Exams later that year.

Harry gave a fake sigh of exasperation while readying his power. "Come on, let's get this over with. Kuroka-chan is still sleeping and I need to wake her up so we can get ready for the party later and that will take a while. So let's hurry this up."

Ladora to flushed angrily at his opponent's seeming disinterest and dismissal of him and his power flared as a result. "I'm going to enjoy beating your arrogant ass, Potter."

Harry just smirked. "You _really_ need to get laid, Bune. I'm sure if you pay enough and cover her eyes, a whore would be more than willing to do just that."

With a roar of anger, Ladora charged at Harry, wanting nothing more than to smash his arrogant face in for his words.

Harry proved his uniqueness when instead of making distance to prepare some spells like most Bishops, Harry charged forward, charging his staff with magic and swinging it at Ladora's head. Thinking that Harry was underestimating him, Ladora blocked the staff's swing by grabbing the staff as it fell with his right hand and the follow-up kick with his left.

"Are you crazy?" asked Ladora scornfully. "You use close-combat against a Rook? Are you stupid?!"

Harry just smirked. "Not really. You just fell into my trap. _Lumos!_"

Before Ladora could react, the crystal at the end of Harry's staff lit up like a thousand brilliant suns right in his face. Giving out a yell of agony as the light burned his irises, he instinctively let the staff go to rub them, hoping to lower the pain and restore his eyesight faster.

Smirking once more, Harry Disapparated and appeared further away before starting to chant. At the sidelines, Kuisha was impressed as dozens of rock golems popped out of the ground all around the disoriented Ladora.

"That is impressive," stated Kuisha lightly as she studied the rock golems. "To make such strong golems and so quickly... I would expect nothing less from a member of a Satan's peerage."

With a gesture from Harry, the rock golems roared and charged the now recovering Bune, attempting to smash the Middle-class Devil into paste. Meanwhile, Harry stood back to see how his opponent did against the golems.

Ladora caught sight of the incoming horde but just smirked. With a roar of his own, Ladora ran forward and smashed the first golem into pieces with a well-placed punch to its chest. Ladora easily blocked and destroyed the oncoming golems, showing that his strength and defense were a level above the rock golems.

Narrowing his eyes at the sight, Harry chanted once more. His shadow seemed to darken and lengthen greatly before shadow troopers rose out of his shadow. Looking similar to ninjas with masks and even kunai, the shadow troopers charged at much faster speeds than the golems, intent on obeying Harry's will and defeating his opponent.

Meanwhile, Ladora had destroyed most of the golems when he saw the approaching shadow troopers. Thinking it was simply a delaying tactic, Ladora was caught off guard when the entire training grounds were suddenly engulfed in mist. Usually, this wouldn't be much of a problem due to his dragon eyesight but this mist was magical in nature and made it impossible to penetrate with sight.

Ladora grunted when he took a kunai to his shoulder by a fast shadow trooper. It didn't penetrate deep thanks to his Rook defense, being no more than a tiny scratch really, but the force of the throw still caused him to stumble a bit. He took out the kunai but was forced to dodge when another kunai was thrown, aiming to hit him in the same exact spot.

Narrowing his eyes, Ladora realized the shadow troopers were hoping to penetrate his defense by hitting him in the same spot over and over again. It was a slow, but still valid, tactic to defeat a Rook's defense.

Lighting his fists on fire with his magic, Ladora roared as he charged through the mist, punching and destroying every shadow trooper he found. It was hard due to how fast and mobile they were but as long as he moved, they could only hit him by attacking up close as well so it was a good tactic.

However, things became even more difficult when rock spikes started to rise out of the ground, intent on impaling him. Ladora actually became concerned when one spike managed to cut him slightly. Ladora realized that the spikes were actually coated with metal and extremely sharp, making them that much more dangerous.

With another roar, Ladora channeled magic to increase his Rook attributes and started breaking the spikes as they appeared. Eventually, he started ripping spikes out of the ground and throwing it where he thought Harry could be. Eventually, Ladora thought he hit jackpot when he heard the sound of his thrown spike smash against something. Smirking to himself, Ladora charged in the direction of the sound, intent on finishing the match.

However, Ladora was brought up short when he almost slammed into a large wall made of some kind of shiny black material. Ladora was shocked as he looked up and realized that they were over fifteen feet tall. However, Ladora was brought out of his shock when he heard clapping coming from above.

Standing on top of the wall was none other than Harry Potter who was clapping down at Ladora from above, too high for Ladora to reach. "Not a bad plan, Ladora," said Harry genuinely. "That would have easily allowed you locate me in the mist. However, I planned ahead and the mist wasn't to allow me to attack you. It was distract you so I could box you in."

With that, the mist dissipated, showing what Harry met. Surrounding Ladora was a large circle of the same shiny black walls around one hundred feet in diameter from one end to another. It completely encircled Ladora with only the revealed shadow troopers inside. Basically, it allowed Harry to attack Ladora with impunity from above where the only thing Ladora could do is dodge until he was overwhelmed.

"These walls are made of the hardest material in existence," explained Harry slightly arrogantly. "It took me _months_ to get the transfiguration down and even longer to be able to do it at such a large scale and so quickly. But as you can see, I managed and now you're trapped. Don't bother trying to break it with strength or magic. The stone sucks up magic and is strong enough to withstand anything but a dragon's physical assault. You're done."

At Harry's words, Ladora just smirked. "You don't really study the history of the extinct Houses, do you? I am a Bune, I AM A DRAGON!"

With that, Ladora jumped to the middle of the circle surrounding him and roared as he transformed into an average-sized Western dragon with black scales. Roaring in supposed triumph, Ladora turned to Harry, eager to turn him to ashes in his new form.

However, Harry just smiled mockingly, a gleam of victory in his eyes. "You lose, Ladora."

With a snap of his fingers, seven runes lit up in specific points along the black wall. Before Ladora could react, seven tentacles of energy projected from the runes and wrapped around his large form: one around his snout to keep it closed, one for each of his four legs and two for both his wings. The hogtied him so well that he well on his side, unable to stay standing up. Then, the broken bodies of the golems lit up beneath and a large rune appeared beneath Ladora as a heavy weight seemed to settle on him, cutting him off from his ability to transform back into human form.

Harry smiled in victory as he jumped down into the circle and walked toward the bound dragon. "You fell for it, hook, line and sinker. The moment I told you only a dragon could break the walls, you transformed. Did you really think I wouldn't have planned for that? The Bune may be extinct but everyone knows they can turn into dragons. Now, the rune beneath you keeps you from transforming back while the other runes keep you helpless. It's only temporary but as long as they're on, you're not going anymore."

The constant smile on his face dropped and he pointed his wand at Ladora's eyeball, a cold look in his eyes. "Now surrender or I'll _Reducto_ you right through your eyeball. Your scales may be highly magic-resistant but your eyes aren't and I doubt you'd survive having your brain blow up."

Realizing how thoroughly he had been beaten and how serious Harry was, Ladora's head slumped and he nodded his surrender.

With that, Harry made a gesture with his wand and the wall dropped into the ground, seamlessly transfiguring itself into normal earth as it did. At the same time, the runes disappeared, freeing the draconic Ladora who then returned to his normal, humanoid form. Once the walls dropped, Sairaorg stepped forward with a frown, his Queen beside him.

"Dammit, Harry. With that mist and then the walls, I could barely see any of the fight except the beginning," complained Sairaorg loudly.

Harry smirked. "A wizard has to have his secrets or else you'd figure out how to beat me in our little spars. Don't think I don't know that's part of the reason you let Ladora challenge me, eh rival?"

Sairaorg just smirked, admitting that that had been his plan while beside him, Kuisha looked suitably abashed at their underhanded plan."Can you blame me?" asked Sairaorg with a shrug. "When we were younger, we always tied in our little spars. But ever since you started taking missions from Asmodeus-sama a few years back, you've been winning every one. I need to find an edge so I can get my title of 'Underworld's Strongest Youth' back."

Harry just smirked and shook his head as helped Ladora up. "That just goes to show that while training is great, nothing beats experience. Necessity is the mother of all invention, after all, and there were times during those missions that I really needed to up my game just to survive."

It was true, after all. No matter his age, Harry _was_ one of the only two members of the Asmodeus Satan's peerage. Falbium was the one in charge of not only the army but maintaining the peace in the Underworld. While the Old Satan Faction had gone underground after their loss in the Civil War, they still existed and every now and then did some terrorist act in order to destabilize the new Satans' reign.

So once Harry turned fourteen, Falbium started to send him out on missions to sniff out and destroy any remnant of the Old Satan Faction. It was during these missions that Harry truly came into his own as he was forced to face devils far stronger than him and win or else die. Nothing helped him advance by leaps and bounds like the promise of death if he failed to match up and beat his opponents.

Most of the older devils thought Falbium was crazy to send someone so young on so dangerous missions (especially Grayfia and Lady Gremory who had grown fond of him) but Falbium's faith in him paid off and Harry had yet to fail a mission to date. Harry's progress came to the level that he became a Middle-class Devil at the young age of fifteen and High-class just a week ago. He was awarded with the ability to start his own peerage, the rank of Count as well as becoming a Lord of his own House, named House Potter.

The latter reward kicked up quite a fuss amongst the older devils but were assuaged with the fact that his House would be an Extra Demon House under the Asmodeus Satan instead of a pillar. Personally, Harry thought the old bastards needed a kick up the ass but refrained at his King's order. They weren't worth it anyway.

However, due to his many successful missions, his power and his flawless mission record, Harry had been nicknamed the "Falbium's Justiciar" by many of the young devils and the "Falbium's Dog" by the remnants of the Old Satan Faction. Harry didn't care what they thought of him since Harry was proud to know that his actions helped maintain the current peace and punished those who threatened it. The idea of another Great War breaking out was not one Harry relished and the Old Satan Faction succeeding would cause one, one way or another.

Sairaorg shrugged. "I guess. Well, I need to go get ready for the party later. See you then."

"See ya," said Harry before turning to the sore Ladora. "Sorry about messing with you before the fight. I was just trying to unbalance you so it would be easier to beat you. I didn't mean anything by it."

Ladora sighed and cricked his neck. "It's fine. I was too arrogant to think I could beat a member of a Satan's peerage anyway. I'm gonna pass on the party though. That trap of yours was really something and I think I pulled something."

Everyone finished saying their goodbyes before Sairaorg and his peerage members left in a transportation circle and Harry began to walk back to the castle, thinking back on the past decade and change as a devil.

Harry thought it was poetic irony that he had been happier as a devil than he had been as a human boy. His relatives always told him he was a freak and belonged in hell with the other devils. And sure enough, once he _was_ a devil and went to the Underworld, he had never been happier.

Sure, his King may be a lazy bum who he had to force to wake up almost every other second, but his life had been good. He had made friends with other devils his age and his status as a member of a Satan's peerage meant he was treated on par with a High-class Devil despite being Low-class. Despite that, Harry had strove to earn his own respect and pushed himself in his own training from the moment he turned ten. It paid off and he earned his High-class ranking, something he was extremely proud of.

Harry's magical training was also incredible given his age and not only was his power of the highest level but his theoretical knowledge was equal to wizards on the level of Albus Dumbledore. Falbium was one who believed that knowing and mastering a spell was of no use if you didn't know all the myriad ways it could be applied. Therefore, learning the theory behind the spell was the best way to know how to adjust it for any given circumstance. A favorite training regimen had been fighting a duel with another magician using only two spells in the entire fight. Harsh but effective in teaching Harry the thousands of ways he could apply a spell.

As Harry walked up the stairway to his room, he drew his wand and eyed it, remembering when he was told the differences between demonic power, magicians and wizards.

Demonic magic worked on the basis of transforming demonic power into something else. For example, the Sitri family are famous for being users of Water magic. They did this by transforming their demonic energy into water and then controlling it in battle. The difference was that water summoned in this did not behave the same way normal water did. Once the user stopped channeling demonic power into the water, it just disappeared instead of just splashing down like normal water did. In that way, magic used by devils was really just their own demonic power in another form.

Their downside was that it took a larger amount of demonic power to create something than it would for a magician. This was twofold: first, a magician and wizard only had to use the amount of magic necessary to activate the spell while a devil had to maintain a steady stream of demonic power to maintain their magic's transformed state, meaning the cost was higher. Also, magicians and wizards' spells acted as they normally would (fire would spread, water would splash, etc.) instead of disappearing which meant they had to use less energy to create something that wasn't natural.

Magicians, on the other hand, used careful calculations and magical circles in a ritual-like format to recreate the effects. While they had magical power of their own, they could not transform it into something else without a medium of some kind, which was what the magical circles were for. The circles worked on the same way as entreating a god or deity with them using their magical power as the offering. It was extremely precise and required careful calculations to use just the right sigils and power to make it work since overpowering the circle would be just as bad as using too little.

Compared to demonic power, the magicians' way of doing it required an almost genius-level intellect to be able to alter their calculations on the fly during battle to adjust for changing battle conditions and needs. They had to constantly adjust their magical circles since they couldn't simply overpower the spell to match up to a stronger attack. They literally had to change most of the sigils in the circle just to make it be more powerful.

It was for this reason that wizards came into existence.

Personally, Harry believed wizards came into existence from magicians too lazy to want to continue to do it like before. Constantly having to change and adjust calculations in battle made it so only a select few could actually become great. This meant that the magician population was always extremely low.

For this reason, wands were created and the wizard factions was born.

Rather than create a magical circle for every spell, wands were designed to have generic magical circle inscribed along the inside of the wand. It was created by the original Ollivander, a genius among geniuses who actually managed to create magical circles that could create a wide variety of spells based on the incantation and wand movements.

The wand movements took the place of the different sigils and runes for the magical circles while the core took the place of the deity being called upon. Instead of relying on a deity to do the magic while the magician supplied the power, the magical creature core did it for them. It treated the magical creature as a sort of substitute deity which would do the change called upon by the wand movements. It was for this reason that magical cores usually came from magical creatures that were revered almost to the point of deity status like unicorns, dragons and phoenixes.

This freed wizards from needing to call on different deities for their magic and made them self-sufficient. They also no longer needed to make contracts with devils, creating their own spells as time went on and even went so far as to outlaw making contracts with devils. Furthermore, with wands having the magical circles already inscribed and no need for intensive thinking and calculation, more people could become wizards. The only requirement became having magical power of some kind.

Within the millennia, wizards spread. Merlin was amongst the first and most famous of wizards of the time and his fame allowed the wizard faction to gain further ground. Before the other supernatural creatures knew it, wizards had spread all across the world, making their own governments within the non-magical nations and eventually an international body in the form of the ICW. With no need for devils to learn magic, no dependence on deities and the ability to use magic in far more variety than most magicians, the wizards became an unofficial fourth faction all on their own.

And Harry inherited the best of all three by being the first wizard turned devil in history.

Fundamentally, there was little difference between a magician and a wizard beyond their method of using magic during the first two centuries. However, as wizards spread more and more and mixed with other supernatural species, they became more unique. Wizarding families gained bloodline abilities similar to devil houses which were passed down their line and since children were almost always assured to inherit magic and brains weren't a necessity, the bloodline passed on.

Technically speaking, purebloods were right in that they had advantages first generation wizards and witches didn't have. However, new blood didn't dilute it but sometimes actually reinforced it. Inbreeding only caused conflicting bloodlines to cancel each other out and even creating squibs at times. So while their original idea was correct, they took it way too far.

Anyway, as a wizard from a prominent family, Harry inherited the Potter bloodline of large magical reserves. Compared to the average wizard his age, Harry had at least double the amount they had. Since wizards originated from magicians, he could use all of same spells and magical circles they could, only his brains limiting how far he could take it. And as a devil now, he could also use the devil's way of using magic through their imagination.

This gave Harry a large advantage since he could use all three branches of magic, something he took advantage of greatly. His own version of battle Alchemy was a mix of all three branches and unique to only him unless another wizard was turned into a devil. He planned to make his version of Alchemy a secret and unique to his family much like the Pillar families had their own bloodline traits.

Of course, all this training and the subsequent missions by Falbium caused him to lose contact with his childhood friends due to being constantly sent on missions. They still exchanged letters and kept in contact but Harry hadn't seen his childhood friends face to face since this past summer due to them attending human school. Personally, he wouldn't be caught dead going to human school since it would being forced to blend in and acting normal... something Sona always told him he failed at spectacularly.

Still, he wished he could see them soon, especially Rias. Rias was his first friend and always held a special place in his heart because of that. And no doubt his Queen would want to see her baby sister as well.

Speaking of his Queen...

Harry rolled his eyes as he stepped into his room to find her dozing on top of the bed, as naked as the day she was born and only a thin sheet covering her modesty as well as her face. Before her invasion of his room, it had been as tidy as the room of an adolescent boy could be. Now, however, the room was a complete mess, with dirty clothes and other things scattered all over the floor. The fact that the maids _just_ cleaned the room yesterday just showed how much damage she could do in so little time.

His Queen was _not_ a housemaid in any way.

Harry's nose twitched as the scent of catnip and perfume pervaded his senses. Even after knowing and living with her for six years, Harry still didn't know how she managed to always make every room she slept in smell the same after only a single day.

Heck, he didn't even know where she got the perfume!

Sighing with an indulgent smile, Harry set his staff against the wall next to the door and walked over to the bed.

"Kuroka, time to wake up," whispered Harry as he lightly shook his Queen, only getting a groan in response. "Come on, Kuroka, the party is in four hours and we need to-!"

Anything else he meant to say was cut off as his sneaky Queen's hands grabbed him and pulled him onto the bed with her. By the time Harry realized what had happened, he was on the back, being straddled by his extremely beautiful, not to mention extremely naked, Queen.

"Lover-kun, nya!" said Kuroka with a cat-like smile before pouting. "I woke up and you weren't in your bed so I could give you my special wake-up call, nya!"

Harry just rolled his eyes before giving her an appreciative once-over. "Knowing what you probably meant to do, it was probably for the best. If you had done that, we probably wouldn't have left the bed for hours and I would have stood Ladora up. That's bad manners, you know?" Harry chuckled at Kuroka's pout at his words and remembered when they first met.

Harry originally met Kuroka when the fourteen year old (at the time) Nekoshou used her beauty to distract him while trying to rob him blind. Being twelve at the time and just discovering that girls were much more than just boys with different parts, Harry had been especially susceptible to her charms which were considerable even at that age. Before he knew it, she had successfully distracted him and stolen everything he had on him of value.

While he normally wouldn't have cared since he didn't put much value on money, one of the things she took had been the ring Sona had given him for his last birthday. It was made of a special metal that retained magic especially well and he had loved it, something that caused his younger friend to blush heavily at the time.

Not wanting to lose it, he had quietly chased after her through the market place, wanting to reclaim it alone due to not wanting to tell his friend that he had lost her present not even a week after receiving it. Not to mention the embarrassment he'd feel when they heard exactly _how_ he'd lost it.

It had extremely difficult, especially while being careful for her not to realize he was following her, but he eventually followed her back to her base. During the chase, he had seen her exchange some of his gold for food and other things, confusing him greatly since she didn't seem especially hungry at the time. He had blushed as he couldn't but notice that her figure was _definitely_ not one of a starving person.

However, it eventually led back to her base of operations but before he could confront her, another person entered the picture. Harry had been shocked to see a young girl no older than ten walk out of the cave she had been using as a base. Any anger he had felt had disappeared when he saw Kuroka dote on the young Shirone, making sure she ate well while she took a much smaller portion of food for herself.

Watching the display caused Harry to decide not to turn them in though he still needed to get back the ring.

He confronted them and after a few tense minutes, he managed to convince them he wasn't going to turn them in and just wanted the ring back. Kuroka handed the ring over and Harry, remembering his own childhood with the Dursleys when he sometimes had to eat out of the garbage because they didn't feed him enough, invited them to eat lunch on his money. They could keep the stuff they took from him and do what they wanted from it and he would pay with his savings.

Kuroka had been understandably wary but eventually relented when Shirone's stomach grumbled. Harry hadn't had a lot of money on him at the time and she couldn't trade anything till the heat from her theft ran down so she hadn't been able to buy a lot of food.

That had marked the first of a long series of meetings between them over the year. Kuroka would attempt to rob him and whether she succeeded or not (which was more times than he was willing to admit), Harry would buy them lunch and spend time with them.

However, one day Harry had gone to their hideout to see them being attacked by a High-class devil and his guards. Apparently, Kuroka had tried to steal from him and failed and he was taking revenge on them. Harry watched with anger as the guards surrounded Kuroka while others began to kick the downed Shirone, much to Kuroka's rage. The bastard even had the audacity to promise to let them live if she would serve as his Bishop, all the while letting the guards continue to kick the downed Shirone. Harry had recognized the bastard and never liked him so he felt no regret when he intervened, attacking the bastard's guards and defending his new friends from the devil.

Harry never liked the respect others gave him due to being a member of a Satan's peerage but he used it then to force the devil to back off. He said that Kuroka and Shirone were under his protection and if he tried to harm them in any way, he would be directly defying Falbium Asmodeus, something that promised him a quick death at most.

It worked and the bastard left, muttering insults and curses for losing the chance of having two rare Nekomata under his thumb. Harry had quickly taken the lightly wounded Kuroka and the heavily bruised Shirone back to Asmodeus castle to be healed.

Since Harry had never told them about his status as a member of Falbium's peerage, both had been very surprised and slightly wary since they hadn't known that their friend and favorite target had been such an important person.

After they were healed, Harry offered a chance to live with him at the castle. They would have a roof over their heads, three meals a day and be safe from that bastard devil who would no doubt be on the lookout for them from then on. In return, they would work as maids in the castle.

Harry had to hold back a laugh as he remembered the disaster Kuroka being a maid had been. Poor Shirone spent more time cleaning up after her sister's antics than she did anything else. He still remembered Kuroka's first attempt at cooking.

Even with magic, there was no way to fix the stove afterwards and the food she cooked... well, let's just say the science department made great strides in finding out the origin of the Black Plague.

Until that moment, Harry hadn't realized how lonely he felt in the large castle. While he often visited Rias and Sona, those visits were usually on the weekends, leaving him alone for most of the week. Training in magic could only kill the boredom so far and the maids made for poor conversation considering how much they deferred to him.

But with Kuroka and Shirone at the castle, life became far happier (not to mention chaotic) and Harry became close to both girls.

With Shirone, Harry found how it felt to have a little sister. He doted on her extremely and even bought her trademark black cat-shaped clips that she wore to this day. He loved to tease her too, getting a small blush from her normally quiet and unemotional face. He never felt happier than the day he called him "onii-chan" for the first time.

As for Kuroka, their relationship was more... complicated.

Even before Harry invited them to live with him, Kuroka loved to tease and flirt with him, never failing to get a blush from the younger boy. That continued when she began living with him, sometimes even appearing in the bath offering to "wash his back", much to his embarrassment.

However, it became more when Harry was fourteen. He had just begun taking missions from Falbium and had returned particularly injured from one missions. Even with healing, he would need time to recover and so would have to miss his weekend visit to Rias and Sona, something which bothered him a lot due to how rare it was to see them as it was. Kuroka had appeared, offering him a method to heal him faster and Harry had accepted, not noticing the sly look on her face when she told him about it or even asking what said method was.

There were many ways to lose one's virginity but losing it to a extremely beautiful older girl who used an excuse to heal you in order to have sex had to be one of top ten. Bouchujutsu, a.k.a. the _Bedroom Method_, a.k.a. "having sex", was the best way to utilize Senjutsu's healing properties and only usable by Nekomata. It was also, in Harry's personal opinion, had to be the reason why devils called Nekomatas, "sex demons".

Still, the reason for the "healing session" became moot when the two became so wrapped up in each other that they forgot all about his visit. They kept going late into the night and early morning, something which he later attributed to a mix of him being a teenage devil, her being so attractive and sheer lust.

Though he did think Shirone (now named Koneko) overreacted. Apparently, the entire castle heard their sexual Olympics and Shirone had been so embarrassed and traumatized that she'd gone on the visit to the Gremory alone and begged Rias to take her as her Rook. She even went so far as to change her name to escape the embarrassment.

Really, he thought it was way too much of an overreaction just to escape having to hear him and Kuroka go at it every night.

On a side note, it took them two days to realize Shirone was missing and another day to find out what happened. Luckily, the newly named Koneko hadn't told Rias the reason behind her fleeing Asmodeus castle and wanting to become her Rook, too happy to gloat at having yet another peerage member to him and Sona to investigate Koneko's reasons. Though Akeno seemed to suspect something if her blush and teasing comments when they visited said anything.

Anyway, soon after that Kuroka became his partner on his missions, accompanying him everywhere to keep him safe. Despite the fact that Kuroka and him continued their nightly escapades from time to time, they never became an official couple. This was due to Kuroka stating he hadn't proved himself worthy of being her 'mate'.

However, a week ago he proved himself worthy of making her his Queen and be her mate when he beat Kuroka in a spar and removed her headband, the requirement she had stated to become her mate.

Since then, Kuroka had basically invaded his room and made it her own, much to his chagrin. Somehow, she'd turned his previously extremely manly room into a girl's room.

Hell, there were even purple curtains on the windows! When did _those_ get there!? He swore they were black this morning!

"Nya," purred Kuroka. "That's only because you think I would have let you out of this bed until you put a baby in me, nya"

Harry chuckled at his Queen's words. "You're really set on this whole 'having a baby' thing, aren't you? Don't you think we're still a bit young? I haven't even managed to set up my own House's castle yet."

"But it'll be ready soon, right, nya?" asked Kuroka seductively. "This way, by the time the house is ready the baby will be on the way so the house won't be quiet for long, nya."

Harry just laughed. "Kuroka, I doubt the house will be quiet either way with you around. Now come on, we really need to get ready for the party later."

Kuroka pouted and looked away when Harry managed to disentangle himself from her. "Stupid mate. You care more about going to that party than spending time with me?"

Harry just rolled his eyes. "You know that's not it. We've spent most of the last week cooped up in here anyway so I think it's about time we let the world know we're still alive."

When Kuroka continued to pout, Harry smirked. "Well, if you want to be difficult it's up to you. I _was_ going to suggest we take a bath together but..."

He didn't get to say anything else before Kuroka grabbed him and dragged him toward the bathroom, Harry chuckling all the way.

* * *

**Gremory Castle, Underworld**

**Four hours later**

Harry internally groaned as he was forced to smile and thank yet another noble approached them, most of them sucking up to the only known member of the Asmodeus Satan's peerage. Beside him, Kuroka didn't hide her irritation any better than he did, sometimes outright glaring at the men who tried to pair him up with their daughters. Harry truly couldn't blame her. They had spent the last half hour since arriving going from noble to noble, each subtly (and not so subtly) trying to get him to either do business with them or make an alliance with him. Then there were those who thought his young age meant he was dumb and tried to take advantage of him by making offers that _seemed_ reasonable but would really make them have leverage over him.

After their long bath, Harry and Kuroka had rushed him to change for the party the Gremory were hosting. It was given in his honor for his promotion and his recent actions that almost completely dissolved the Old Satan Faction's influence. Even Falbium had gotten off his lazy ass and showed up, something that honestly shocked Harry since the lazy bum usually needed a kick (or three) from him to do anything.

Harry was now dressed in a fancy black tuxedo with a bottle green shirt that matched his eyes and a black tie under it. To finish it off, he had black dress pants and shoes that had been pressed so well that practically shone in the light. Beside him, Kuroka looked radiant as she was dressed in a beautiful yet revealing kimono that left her shoulders bare and showed plenty of cleavage. Her hair was tied up in a bun for once and the bottom half of the kimono was parted at mid-thigh, showing a large amount of leg. Many a male devil had been caught leering at her and just as many were giving him jealous stares for coming with such a beauty.

Harry looked around but sighed when he remembered that neither of childhood friends were going to be present. It was still the school year and tomorrow was a school day so they couldn't come to the party which went on till at least five in the morning. With devils being a nocturnal race, most parties tended to start a little before midnight and last until the early hours of the morning.

Harry internally groaned while beside him Kuroka outwardly groaned when yet another noble approached and they were forced to greet him.

As a High-class Devil, Harry had been given the title of Count as well as being able to taking up the reins of House Potter. House Potter was now officially a sort of Extra Demon House subordinate to the Asmodeus Satan (to indicate his affiliation as a Bishop of Falbium's peerage). He was still a member of Falbium's peerage and would fight in his Rating Games (pfff, yeah right) but could start his own peerage as well. He would be spending the next week here in the Underworld taking up the reins of the new House Potter of the Underworld as well as deciding what to do with it.

Harry was extremely happy when Grayfia said she would help him (and not bring along Sirzechs... which caused said Maou to pout until Grayfia smacked him) since it was very complicated. Harry would have to decide on his House's symbol, his motto, what his House will specialize in, what formal alliances to make as well as hundreds of other small details. He would no doubt receive marriage proposals from countless other Houses as well.

Kuroka, bless her heart, was many things and he loved her. However, Lady material she was not. They had discussed it at length and eventually, she had begrudgingly accepted the fact that she wasn't a good choice for the position of Lady Potter. That meant he'd have to marry someone else, something Kuroka was none too happy about which was part of the reason he had dedicated the last week to spending time with her.

Whoever became Lady Potter had to be both willing to put up with parties like this and politically savvy enough to help him survive the political landscape of the Underworld. Harry himself hated politics so he would need to rely on his Lady Potter to help him with that or else he'd be swallowed up by competing Houses.

While Harry and House Potter was completely new (in the Underworld at least), Harry's own fame both as the Boy-Who-Lived and as the youngest devil to ever reach Middle-class (at fifteen) and now High-class (at nineteen), brought much respect and fame to his new House. None of the marriage proposals would come from any of the remaining Pillars (unless he revealed some incredible ability that their greed made them want), but plenty would come from Extra Houses and "extinct" great Houses. Harry's fame and power would attract them like a moth to a flame.

"Good evening, Count Potter. Congratulations on your rise to High-class."

Harry's face blanked and he forced a smile to his face as he turned to greet the owner of the voice.

Standing before him was none other than Riser Phenex, the third son of the Phenex family and Rias' fiance. Riser was a tall and handsome young man who looked to be in his early 20's with short blonde hair and dark blue eyes. His outfit consisted of a burgundy blazer with gold embroidery on the right with matching pants and black dress shoes. Underneath his open blazer was a white dress shirt that was not fully buttoned (just one button short), giving a slight view to his chest.

Standing beside him was his Queen, Yubelluna. Yubelluna was a busty woman with long, wavy purple hair that fell all the way down her back and matching purple eyes. At the front, the right side of her hair fell over her right breast and covered her right eye, while the left side fell near the top of her skirt. She was wearing her usual attire which consisted of a dress made up of a navy blue tunic top with gold accents and a pale blue skirt with open sides. To finish it off, she was wearing black shoes over matching thigh-high stockings with garterbelts. The top revealed much of her cleavage, and was held with a gold choker with blue and red jewels, no doubt a gift from her King as a sign of his affection. For accessories, she wore a black headband with a red-orange jewel over her forehead to keep her long hair in place. For cosmetics, she wore purple lipstick to match her eyes and hair.

"My lord Phenex, my Lady," responded Harry politely as he greeted both of them in turn, "Thank you for coming and the congratulations. Have you enjoyed the party so far?"

Even being polite to the man before him took a lot of effort. It was no secret Harry despised him. Harry found the fact that this man was Rias' fiance and treated her like some kind of ornament as a sign that Lord and Lady Gremory were losing their marbles. How they could think that this puffed-up idiot could be a good match for Rias he'd never know and he never failed to let his opinion known. Riser hated the fact that not only did he make no effort to hide his dislike but that he could do nothing about it due Harry's position as a member of Falbium's peerage.

So Riser being polite right now set off a lot of alarm bells in Harry's mind.

Riser just shrugged while Yubelluna smiled and nodded politely. "We've actually just arrived but it has been good so far," said Yubelluna politely. "I was actually wondering if you'd do me the honor of a dance?"

Harry had to do everything in his power not to stiffen as his mind quickly figured out what Riser wanted. Riser was notoriously possessive of all the women in his peerage and would have never let her dance with anyone else unless he ordered her to. This meant he wanted Harry distracted while he had Kuroka alone. But for what reason?

Harry and Kuroka exchanged a glance and Harry grimaced slightly but nodded. To tell the truth, Harry didn't want Kuroka anywhere near that arrogant bastard but the look in her eyes told him to go along with it, if only to find out what Riser wanted. He just had to trust Kuroka could look after herself and not fall into any promises Riser might have.

"It would be my honor, my Lady," said Harry politely, leading the beauty to the dance floor.

While Harry disliked Riser, the same dislike did not extend to his Queen. Harry had met Yubelluna before during the Middle-class Promotion Exams. The two had easily bonded over their love of fire magic and become quite friendly. If it wasn't for Harry's dislike of Riser and her love for the same man, they could even have been friends.

Harry and Yubelluna easily moved through the throng of dancers to a relatively empty space before starting to dance. As one would expect from one these formal balls, the music was ballroom music meant to be danced to using ballroom dancing. Despite being more in tune with the times than their angelic counterparts, devils still tended to the traditional music when in formal settings.

As they began to dance, Harry spoke. "I'm surprised you two came. I never made an effort to hide my dislike of your Master. I would think he would pass on a party given in my honor."

Yubelluna shrugged. "He didn't tell me the reason why. I was just happy to go to a formal ball. It's... the first time he's taken me to one before."

Harry rose an eyebrow at that in bemusement. "Haven't you been his Queen for about five years or something? Yet this is the first time he's taken you?"

A bothered look crossed Yubelluna's face before she expertly hid it and shrugged. "I guess he simply didn't want to expose me to high society so quickly."

Harry kept his opinion on the real reason why Riser didn't bring Yubelluna to these parties before to himself.

The two continued to make small talk, flirting lightly the entire time. Harry was an old hand at the flirting game and did not react overtly whenever she would move in a way that flashed her cleavage a bit more or bared the creamy flesh of her leg.

When Harry first turned into a devil, one of things that was hardest to get used to was the difference in culture and nature between humans and devils. While devils under the current Maou no longer acted as devils were portrayed in the Bible, they were still creatures of sin and temptation at their core.

For this reason, many of the sins were amplified in them. While each devil tended to have one sin they were weak to above the others, that didn't mean they weren't more inclined toward the others. In other words, if a devil's greatest sin was his pride, that didn't mean he wasn't more lustful or greedy than normal humans. It just meant that compared to their main sin, it was barely noticeable.

For this reason, it wasn't unusual for teenage devils to bed each other or have one night stands. If teenage hormones were bad in humans, they were ten times worse in teenage devils. Most male devils lost their virginity by the time they were fourteen at the latest while female devils usually lasted until sixteen at the most.

It was for this reason that virginity was so highly prized during arranged marriages. It was so rare that it was similar to a fine wine or a particularly juicy fruit after fasting for so long. Not to mention that being devils, the allure of being a virgin tended to be too much to pass up.

Harry losing his virginity at fourteen was due to a combination of his own iron will, his leftover morality from when he was human and the sheer lack of available bed partners. His virtual isolation in Asmodeus castle meant the only girls his own age he met were Rias (who needed to maintain her virginity) and Sona (who was so prudish that nuns could take pointers from her). So until Kuroka came along, he was distinctly lacking in possible partners to lose his virginity to. Coupled with his inherent shyness and it was lucky Kuroka was so forward or he would probably still be a virgin to this day.

After this, Harry learned to embrace his nature and flirted with many young female devils as he grew up. Kuroka's insistence that they weren't in a relationship meant he had no qualms in bedding other girls and Kuroka never felt threatened by their presence. For good reason since none to date ever matched up to the insatiable Nekomata.

The devils' view on such things were strange, at least from human standards. A male devil that bedded a girl wasn't expected to have a serious or long-lasting relationship with the girl. They both understood it was just to satisfy their urges so unless either was in a serious relationship where monogamy and loyalty to their partner was expected, then it was no big deal. For example, if Harry had went and bedded say, Seekvaira, before Kuroka and him became official, no one would think they were in a relationship unless one of them said they were or they decided to be. However, if he bedded a married or taken girl then it would be a whole other kettle of fish.

In the old days with the previous Satans, parties such as these were known to descend in debauchery and orgies, sometimes in the middle of the dance floor. Despite how fun it may sound, it was a very unstable time. The Satans especially did not respect such things as marriage or engagements and took any woman that they fancied, sometimes in front of their husbands or brothers. Knowing this, it wasn't a surprise that the 72 Pillars eventually rose up against the Old Satan Faction when the chance arose. Devils were a selfish race after all and years of indirect oppression and watching their women be taken by the Satans whenever they wished caused much resentment to grow within the 72 Pillars.

Nowadays, they were more "civilized". Teenage devils were still very lustful and it wasn't rare for two teenage devils to find a room to retire for the night after a party. However, boundaries were made where wives, girlfriends and female devils that were engaged were considered off-limits. This was to prevent grudges to form and a blood-feud between two Houses to erupt. All in all, the Underworld was far more stable now that it had ever been under the previous Satans.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts by a small commotion nearby. Harry's eyes hardened when he saw that commotion was caused by Riser and Kuroka, who was currently glaring furiously at the Phenex devil. Seeing it as well, Yubelluna followed Harry as he made his way over to see what the problem is.

Kuroka was glaring at Riser as if she was seconds away from killing him on the spot. "Don't you _ever_ touch me, NYA! You disgusting piece of filth! Like I'd lower myself to bedding a fried turkey, nya!"

Riser turned red as the audience laughed at her words, glaring right back at her. "You should be honored I decided to overlook your heritage and deigned to give you my offer! Who wouldn't want to be the Queen of a Phenex instead of a disgusting half-breed who only got his position out of luck!"

Kuroka's eyes narrowed and it took obvious effort not to claw the bastard's face for insulting her chosen. "Harry is twice the man you are in _every _way. So no, I'm afraid I'll have to refuse your offer to be your Queen." Kuroka caught sight of Harry and Yubelluna out of the corner of her eye and smirked. "Plus, I don't think your Queen is very happy with you at the moment."

Riser turned and paled when he caught sight of a furious Yubelluna glaring at him. Harry could almost feel the hurt in her at the fact that Riser was so willing to trade her away after everything she'd done for him and his heart went out to her. Despite the fact that he couldn't see what the hell she saw in Riser, no one deserved to be treated so callously.

Yubelluna quickly turned and left the hall, not even deigning to say a word to Riser. Riser grimaced and followed after her, trying to maintain whatever dignity he had left but not succeeding very well if the sniggers from the audience were any indication.

Once they left, Harry walked toward Kuroka and led her away from the crowd. "Did he really offer to trade Yubelluna for you?"

Kuroka scowled. "I think his exact words were more along the lines of me having the honor of being his new Queen without really asking for my opinion on the matter, nya. Stupid bastard even had the audacity to try and feel me up, nya."

Harry scowled at that. "Next time I see that bastard's face I'm going to test just how well his immortality is."

"I truly hope you aren't planning on attacking a member of Pillar family in front of me," said an amused male voice behind him. "Though I have to admit he certainly deserved it."

Harry turned and felt his anger fade as a smile crossed his face when he saw who the speaker was.

Standing before Harry was none other than the Lucifer Maou, Sirzechs Lucifer, and his wife and Queen, Grayfia Lucifuge.

Sirzechs was a handsome young man, having the appearance of a man in his early 20's. He had shoulder length crimson red hair and blue-green eyes, very similar to his younger sister (by two centuries), Rias. Despite his almost bishounen appearance, it was almost impossible not to feel the power hidden beneath that frame that was unchallenged even amongst his fellow Maou.

Truly, Sirzechs Lucifer was a Devil without equal and worthy of the title of Lucifer.

Grayfia herself was a beautiful woman looking to be in her early twenties, with silver hair and matching eyes. Her hair flowed all the way down to her back, featuring a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest was let down, ending in twin braids. Despite the formal setting of the party, she was wearing her usual blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head, with red lipstick as her only cosmetic accessory.

"Sirzechs-sama, Grayfia-sama," said Harry with a respectful bow and a genuine smile. Next to him, Kuroka also bowed, knowing better than to offend the Lucifer and his wife, also known as the Strongest Queen. "How are you tonight?"

Sirzechs pouted childishly at him. "Harry-kun! I told you to call me Sirzechs-nii-chan~. Ow!"

Grayfia glared at her husband while pinching his left cheek for his childish antics. "He most certainly will not! Lady Gremory and I did not spend years teaching manners to him just for you to ruin it all in one night." She stopped pinching her husband before turning to Harry and giving him a proud smile. "Congratulations, Harry. High-class Devil at nineteen. You should be very proud."

Harry felt uncomfortable under her sincere praise, blushing slightly. "Thank you. I worked hard to get it and I'm just glad I got it so early. Your and Lady Gremory's private tutoring really helped me so thank you."

"What about me?" whined Sirzechs childishly. "I helped, didn't I?"

Harry gave the Maou a deadpan look. "The first spell you tried to teach me was a large-scale firestorm spell. I was ten years old at the time. You almost killed me."

It was sad but true. Sirzechs had an overwhelming amount of magical talent when it came to large-scale and destructive spells and techniques. However, when it came to subtlety and precision, he was an almost complete failure. While he had a large amount of power, he had only average control of it meaning he couldn't cast spells that required precise control of one's magic such as illusions or wards. He tended to overpower them which meant they would be miscast and usually explode spectacularly in his face.

This was easily seen in his lack of control of his true form. While in his true form, he destroyed everything around him without restraint, unable to control what was destroyed and what wasn't. It was a constant source of frustration for the powerful Maou.

While this wasn't a problem when it came to Harry learning large-scale destructive spells, Harry was a person that relied more on tactics and finesse than brute strength. As shown in his battle against Ladora, Harry tended to trick, disorient and trap his opponents in such a way that their brute strength meant nothing. That didn't mean he didn't have the brute strength to back up his skill, because he did and in incredible amounts. However, he preferred to preserve his magical energy and defeat his enemies with minimal energy spent as possible.

Harry was a firm believer in brains over brawn.

A rain cloud seemed to magically appear over Sirzechs' at Harry's words. "So mean..."

Grayfia pinched her husband's cheek once more, chastising him for his childish antics. Harry couldn't help but smile nostalgically at the sight, memories of visiting Gremory Castle and seeing that many times filling his mind. Ironically, while the Church and his so-called _relatives_ may have called him a freak and servant of the devil and was therefore evil, the nicest people he'd ever met were real devils.

Despite everything, his life since becoming a devil was a happy one. Oh, he worked hard. Being the first new member of Falbium's peerage in centuries meant that great things were expected of him. Due to his (unfounded) fear of being sent away if he failed in his task, Harry threw himself into his training with a fervor that his King and the Gremory considered slightly disturbing. Despite them being uncomfortable with the situation, they supported his desire while slowly helping to heal the scars left by the Dursleys' abuse. While obsessed with training, Harry still did all the things children usually did at his age.

Treating him like a normal boy and raising him with love helped heal him from the abuse to the point that by the time Akeno arrived when he was twelve, he was relatively normal (for a Devil anyway). Despite this, Harry was still a bit of a training nut and he still smiled when he remembered the child Rias' complaints whenever he spent almost an entire day in the library learning spells or training with Sirzechs' Knight, Souji Okita, instead of visiting to see her. Her first actual use of her Power of Destruction was against him when she got fed up with his 'hermit' ways and attacked him in anger for not playing with her.

Harry chuckled as he saw the great and powerful Lucifer shrink under his wife's scolding, reminding him that behind every powerful man... was an annoyed woman rolling her eyes and mocking him.

Or something like that.

Harry looked to his side to see Kuroka laughing at the sight, his heart warming at the sight of her smile and wondering if that would be them in the future. Though it would probably be him cast as Grayfia and her Sirzechs if that was the case.

Once Grayfia was done scolding Sirzechs and turned back to him, Harry gave her a charming smile. "So, Grayfia, now that I'm a High-class Devil, have you giving any thought as to my suggestion of leaving this fool and running away with me?"

"Hey!" yelled Sirzechs' and Kuroka while mock-glaring at him. Both knew he was joking, it being an old joke between them ever since Harry first blushed at the sight of Grayfia when he entered puberty.

Grayfia's lips twitched as she fought off a smile. "Thank you but no. I think I'll stick with Sirzechs." Sirzechs' swelled up in pride until Grayfia continued. "It took me a hundred years to train him and it seems like such a waste to trade him in now after putting so much work into him. He's finally learned to lift the toilet seat, you know."

"So cruel~. Why are the people around me so cruel?" moaned Sirzechs childishly as he now had a rain cloud above his head that shot lightning from time to time.

Harry and Kuroka chuckled and even Grayfia smiled slightly. Despite everyone's complaints as to Sirzechs' personality, Harry never ceased to be amused by them and hoped the powerful Maou never changed.

"Well," said Grayfia lightly. "We'll leave you to enjoy the party, Harry. Congratulations again."

Harry thanked them and watched the couple leave toward where the other Maou were sitting. Harry saw his King, Falbium, who lifted a glass in his direction, which was actually more work than Harry had seen him do in months, and Serafall was also sitting nearby.

Serafall was a beautiful girl with long, black hair tied in twin ponytails and violet eyes like her sister. She had a child-like body (albeit with large breasts) and like always, was dressed in magical girl's clothing, magic wand and all.

Serafall and him had a strange relationship. Serafall swung between thinking Harry was trying to steal her sister to almost flirting with him at times. Despite Harry normally being a serious person and Serafall being... not, the two got along quite well. Harry was actually the only person who called her Levi-tan, something that both frustrated the kind of uptight Sona, and made Serafall unbearably happy.

Serafall sent him a cheerful wave and he returned it along with Kuroka before the two turned back to the party.

Seeing some nobles eying him once more, Harry decided that since this was a party in his honor then he would enjoy it. First, he would find some friends his own age to spend the night with and hopefully use them as a sort of shield to protect from further approach from greedy nobles. Then, he would enjoy himself and hopefully, go home with Kuroka for a more _private_ celebration.

But first...

"Will you give me the honor of dancing with the most beautiful woman here?" asked Harry with a smile to his lover.

Kuroka smiled and took her lover's offered hand. "You may, nya."

Harry then walked out into the dance floor with smiles on their faces.

Falbium watched as his Bishop and his Queen walked onto the dance floor with smiles, a smile of his own crossing his face at seeing their happiness.

"You should be proud of them." Falbium turned to see Sirzechs and Grayfia had arrive and were sitting to his right while Serafall was to his left. "High-class at such a young age without any special advantages. It's quite impressive."

Falbium smirked at his long-time friends. "I may not have a full peerage but the ones I have are of the highest quality. I knew there was something special in the kid the moment I laid eyes on his dying body. He's only reinforced my belief since."

"I have to admit he is quite impressive," said Grayfia as she eyed the dancing couple on the dance floor. "Not only has he mastered many different branches of magic but he seems to have a instinctive knowledge of how to best use them in combat. His personal "battle Alchemy", as he calls it, is nothing short of amazing. Combined with the advantages being a wizard gives him and you have a very dangerous individual. I have no doubt that he'll easily become a Satan-class Devil within the century if not fifty years. He's already an Ultimate-class Devil in terms of power as it is."

"And he's soooo cute~," said Serafall as she eyed Harry like a tiger would a juicy steak.

"His cuteness aside," said Sirzechs with a smile at Serafall's words before becoming serious. "It's for that reason that I want to give him a mission."

At that, everyone turned to Sirzechs in surprise since he was so rarely serious. "Mission?" asked Falbium with a frown. "What is it?"

"You know how we've been talking with our counterparts about creating a more permanent peace, right?" said Sirzechs seriously, getting a nod from Falbium and Serafall. "Well, the meeting to discuss just that looks to happen within the year. Unfortunately, certain group within all Three Factions seemed to have caught wind of this and aren't happy. They might decide to move to prevent this from happening."

Serafall had a frown for once and seemed to have a feeling where Sirzechs was going. "And how would they do that?"

Sirzechs sighed. "The best way would be to cause an incident that would destroy any good will between us. Either by attacking a neutral faction like the youkai in Kyoto and blaming it on one of the Factions to cause a war or by killing someone of importance and blaming it on one of the Three Factions. I fear they're leaning toward the latter... especially since two very important people to us are currently in the Human world and far from any help if they need it."

The air in the ballroom dropped a few degrees as Serafall shook in rage. "Who dares threaten my So-tan?" hissed Serafall in an enraged tone.

Sirzechs was quick to try and placate her. "We don't know. That's the problem. It could either be remnants of the Old Satan Faction, rogue Fallen Angels or even extremist elements of the Church. There are too many potential groups to prevent them all. One would eventually slip through our grasp and attack. Which is why we need more protection around the girls for when it happens. I don't know about you but if something happens to my Ria-tan then I won't be able to stop myself from killing everyone responsible."

"And Harry is perfect for that," continued Falbium in understanding. "Not only is he powerful and experienced, but he personally knows both Rias and Sona. They would be less inclined to reject his help than if it was someone else. And since he's close to their age he could easily blend in as a student in the college campus of Kuoh Academy."

Sirzechs nodded. "And with him based in the Human World, we can easily send him on missions in the Human World to exterminate any enemies based there. Not to mention we'll have to eventually move against Voldemort if he continues to gain ground. Harry's past with him is the perfect excuse to intervene and the other two Factions cannot say a thing. Harry can simply say it was House Potter business and not associated to the Underworld as a whole."

"Which is why you were so willing to give Harry his Lordship when he became High-class," stated Serafall in revelation. A smile once more crossed her face and she relaxed. "Well, if it's Harry-kun protecting my So-tan then I feel much better. I know Harry-kun won't allow anyone to hurt his cute little So-chan."

"Then it's agreed then?" asked Sirzechs. "The girls will be returning in three days for Winter Holidays so he can return with them afterwards. We'll tell Harry about his new mission before they arrive though so he can act like it was his idea to go with them to school. I doubt it will fool them for long but it may give us a bit of time before they explode on us for being what they think is 'overprotective'."

Falbium just chuckled. "I'm so glad my younger brother is more reasonable. He never gives me trouble."

Just then, there was a commotion on the dance floor behind them. The three Satans and Grayfia turned to see Seekvaira being held back by Harry as she attempted to kill Falbium's younger brother Zephyrdor Glaysya-Labolas who looked sheepish. Looking at Seekvaira's red face, it didn't take long for them to guess that Zephyrdor took his teasing of her being a virgin too far and she was now trying to kill him. Beside Harry, Kuroka was actually egging Seekvaira on and trying to convince Harry to let her go so they can watch Seekvaira beat on the Glaysya-Labolas heir.

Sirzechs smirked and turned to sighing Falbium. "You were saying?"

* * *

**AN: Sorry the chapter took so long to update but I had trouble deciding on a few things. First was deciding on Harry's Queen and what his relationship to her should be. I originally wanted Yubelluna but couldn't think of a way to add her to Harry's life without it unnatural. Plus, I would need to create an OC for Riser's Queen and that seemed like too much effort.**

**I also had trouble deciding on his peerage but I finally got everyone decided. It's only HP and Dxd characters thankfully plus a single OC. However, I need suggestions for someone to replace Xenovia as Rias' Knight. Only HP and Dxd characters please.**

**As for the OC I had for pairings, as you can see I changed it since I originally planned to use Seekvaira Agares (a real Dxd character but who doesn't appear in the options so I put OC) but have decided to switch her for Sona Sitri. Not only do I like Sona better but I actually know her entire peerage unlike Seekvaira so I won't have to create OCs to stand in for Seekvaira's peerage.**

**Also, I don't know if you got it but I showed the fight in the beginning to show that Harry's a bit of an unorthodox mage. I don't if you've read Gabriel Blessing's "Beyond the Outer Gates Lies" but Dresden's conversation with Serafall about traditions comes to mind. Harry is the kind of mage that if he can bait you to a certain spot and kill you with a sniper rifle a mile away, he'll do it and screw honor. He won't take it as far as maybe Kiritsugu Emiya from Fate/Zero but he doesn't care about the whole "honor and duels" thing. Harry's angle is variety, tactics, unconventional tactics and only falls back on power if all else fails.**

**This chapter was meant to include more but it sort of got away from me so I'll save Rias and Sona's return and Harry's interactiosn with them for next chapter.**

**The next chapter will show the return of Sona and Rias into the picture as well as delve more deeply into Harry and Kuroka's relationship. It will also show more Harry and Falbium scenes to show how their relationship is. It's similar to a father-son one where the son is the more responsible one. The chapter after might take a while since I'm waiting on a response from the author of "Naruto Genkyouien" since my OC is based on one of his OCs. Since I don't want trouble from reviewers who'll say I ripped off my idea from his, I'm waiting for his permission first.**

**Please review!**


	3. Volume 1: The Mage King (Episode 2)

**Story Arc 1: The Mage and the Red Dragon Emperor**

**Volume 1: The Mage King**

**Episode 2: The Mage King and his princesses**

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. All other concepts and ideas from other books or stories belong to their respective authors. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**AN: Okay, let me make something clear. The wiki clearly states that even once you reach High-class, you are still a part of your King's peerage. It doesn't matter if you have your own peerage, you are still under your King's authority.**

"**High-Class Devils and above are allowed to have their own "peerage" which consists of members who represent each piece in a game of Chess while for reincarnated Devils that have reached Ultimate-Class, they will receive the right to choose a part of the Underworld as their territory. There is actually no conflict when a Low-Class Devil starts his own group while still being a part of another peerage after becoming High-Class. When a Devil reaches High-Class, they receive a set of Evil Pieces to start their own group. However, even after going independent, Devils are still obliged to fight as underlings whenever their master has a Rating Game, for example, if Issei were to reach High-Class and start his own peerage, he would still have to fight as Rias' Pawn if she ever has a Rating Game."**

**That's word for word what the wiki says. My interpretation for this is that it's done on purpose to limit the power of reincarnated devils. Because they're not "true" devils, the pure-blood devils and Elder Council don't want them to reach any position of true political power. If left to go on their own, they could become Lords of their Houses and threaten the power that the Pillars and other pure-blood devils have. It's almost exactly like pure-bloods in the Wizarding World (which is part of the reason I made this HP/Dxd crossover). To maintain their control and privileges, they limit the power that reincarnated devils can have. As members of someone else's peerage, they can't become Lords or gain any political position since they would still be under the authority of their King. And since, usually, this would mean more power to that King, they can't get the position in order to maintain the balance of power.**

**This will be part of the reason the Elder Council hates and fears Harry. He has what they were desperately trying to keep from the reincarnated devils: political sway. Even if he is just a Lord of an Extra Demon House, he's also a member of a Satan's peerage who's quite popular amongst the common folk for his actions to stop the Old Satan Faction's terrorist attacks. As just the latter, he would have had the people's love but no political backing to do anything about it. But with both, Harry is sort of like the foot in the door so other reincarnated devils can do the same. **

**On a related note, ****as you can see I've erased Sona and Rias from the pairing. This isn't that I'm dropping them per se, it's just that there are complications (not to mention a law) standing between Harry and them. This chapter will show that they do have feelings for Harry and Harry for them. However, due to Harry's ambition and dream they can't get married. They will still support him in anything though and there will be mini-lemons between Harry and each girl later on.**

**After all, you don't have to be married to get down and dirty and they are devils, after all. Lol.**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

**Harry's room**

**Asmodeus castle, Underworld**

**The next day**

The light from the artificial midday sun shone down on Asmodeus castle, whose residents were already hard at work with the several jobs and chores given to them by both Falbium and his Bishop, Harry. Due to the former's incredible laziness, much of the delegation of jobs and chores was relegated to Harry, who over the years had taken the unofficial title of Falbium's second-in-command.

The soldiers of the army were going through their drills whereas a couple of years ago they just loitered around or did chores at the most. Harry had changed all that once he came into his own and while the new recruits hated him for that, the older officers were thankful. Both for something to do and because with the state the army had been before, any war would have caught them off-guard. The fact the remnants of the Old Satan Faction had gone unchecked for so long showed how bad the army had been before Harry's arrival. Now the army drilled and did war games using the same magic that created the alternate dimensions for Rating Games to maintain themselves in tip-top shape and to train the recruits.

However, while the grounds were a bustle of activity, one room high up in the castle was still silent and untouched by the activity down on the grounds.

On Harry's bed, Seekvaira Agares slept on, the Silencing Charms on the walls and windows keeping any sound from entering or leaving. Harry circumvented the opening this gave anyone wanting to do him harm by having a ward around his room. This ward was connected to the larger wards around the castle that would instantly alert him if anyone with hostile intentions towards those inside entered the grounds. This meant Harry could sleep undisturbed (and not disturb others with his nightly activities) without completely blinding himself to possible intruders while he slept.

Sitting on the nearby couch was Harry himself, alone although there was a depression next to him where Kuroka had been. She had gone to her room to sleep, knowing Harry and Seekvaira had a lot to talk about and being too sleepy from last night's activities to continue to stay awake. Kuroka had seductively whispered to come find her after he was done with Seekvaira, a promise that he was looking forward to, but right now his mind was on other matters.

Harry's eyes were focused on his friend's sleeping face, his mind replaying the reasons behind last night's outburst.

One thing that devil society had in common with humans was double-standards. Of course, considering devils had them for longer than humans did, it could be said that humans inherited them from them but still.

One double-standard was sex in relation to men and women.

Much like humans, a male devil who sleeps around a lot is not looked at negatively. At least by men and since men held most positions of power, society as a whole tends to have a positive or at least neutral outlook on promiscuous men. The male would be considered a 'stud' or 'playboy' and girls would be warned away from them but society as a whole wouldn't punish or treat them differently for it.

The same was true for devils. Male devils who slept around a lot were considered normal and usually admired in secret by their fellow males. A lot of teenage male devils held a score of how many women they'd slept with and how many virginities they'd taken. The more of either gained them more respect amongst their male peers. Even if a male devil had slept with dozens of women, it would not affect in any way that man's reputation on a political scale.

With women, it was different.

A woman who was known to sleep around a lot was considered a slut and was almost universally looked down on by human society. Whether it was societal stigma, sexism or whatever reason, a woman who was open about her sexuality was generally looked upon as a disgrace. Unlike with men, her reputation affected her future prospects as it wasn't unknown for women known to be sexually promiscuous to be sexually harassed by their possible employers. Those offering jobs were less likely to give it to a woman known to sexually open even if she had the best qualifications compared to someone with less qualifications but without that reputation.

It was similar yet different amongst devils.

No female devil was expected to be a virgin by the time they're eighteen (though those that are are highly prized and receive much more marriage offers than others). Most lose their virginity before then unless under a marriage contract that demanded it like Rias. Even uptight Sona had lost her virginity to yours truly on her sixteenth birthday (though it had taken a lot of liquid courage for her to work up the nerve to try and, clumsily, seduce him).

However, while virginity wasn't expected, neither were they expected to be as sexually active as their male counterpart. Female devils, especially those related to the Pillar families, were expected to at least give the outward appearance of a lady. And ladies did not go around having orgies or had a past of more than ten lovers. While he knew quite a few who were very sexually active (a certain magical girl came to mind), they were usually extremely discreet about it, usually going so far as to rewrite the memories of their lovers or even make them swear a magical oath to never tell anyone.

But if a female devil was known to be sexually promiscuous, then much like amongst humans her reputation (and eligibility for marriage) dropped considerably.

Unlike humans, this had more to with trust and pride than anything else.

A woman known to have had many lovers in the past is always a risky gamble for noble families. For those families, who value their bloodline ability and purity of blood, there was always the doubt of whether any child such a woman birthed was truly her husband's and not one of her lover's. It was a cruel double-standard in a world where men having harems were a normal thing but a woman having or having had more than one lover at once in the past was seen as dirty in the Underworld's eyes.

Worse yet was their children sometimes carried that stigma as well.

An example was Akeno. Akeno was well-known amongst the noble families as being half-Fallen. For this reason, many male devils considered her a slut due to her Fallen blood alone and many a time, Akeno had to be more forceful in her rejections. It was only her position as the Queen of the Gremory heiress that stopped any rumors of her being a slut from spreading. And this in spite of the fact that no one had ever stepped forward saying they'd bedded her.

Of course, Harry felt sorry for the poor bastard that Akeno decided to chase since he doubted they'd survive the first night.

But this showed that even if a female herself was not promiscuous, her parents' actions and reputation affected how others saw them and therefore, their own marriage prospects.

In this way, Lady Agares' past affected her daughter.

While she was before Harry's time (way before), he had heard rumors about Lady Agares' youth. The rumor said that she fucked anything even remotely penis-shaped and the amount of men she slept with could double as a census for the amount of male devils in her time. Despite this, the Agares heir of the time, the now Lord Agares, fell in love with her and married her despite her reputation.

As one could imagine, this union caused the reputation of the Agares family as a whole to take a huge blow. Devils whispered about Lady Agares, having been nothing but a low-class Devil (though still pure) before her marriage, being a golddigger and that Lord Agares should not let her out of his sight for fear of infidelity. The rumors became so bad that no one believed Seekvaira was her father's daughter until she showed the Agares family trait when she was ten.

Harry had met Lady Agares in person and he knew that the rumors of her sleeping around behind her husband's back were bullshit. It was obvious from the way she looked at her husband that she loved him dearly and would never be unfaithful.

Still, Lady Agares' past followed her daughter everywhere she went. Many thought she'd be just like her mother and even though she was never seen with any man, it was doubtful anyone would believe she was not a slut like her mother had been if she lost her virginity before marriage. As a result, Seekvaira made a vow to be a virgin until she married, just to prove that she was not like her mother and to assure any prospective husbands of her fidelity. This would also help regain her family's lost reputation from her parents' union.

Despite that, male devils still thought Seekvaira was like her mother. In every party she attended, teenage devils would make lewd propositions or question whether or not she was truly a virgin. Zephyrdor was the worst, constantly hounding Seekvaira to forget about her virginity and embrace her heritage, probably due to wanting to bed her himself. It caused Seekvaira to become a very bitter and lonely person, with Harry and Kuroka being her only real friends.

Harry didn't know how the relationship between Seekvaira and her parents was. He knew that Seekvaira loved her parents, but he also sensed that a part of her resented them, specifically her mother, for the hurdles she has to jump just to be able to stand equal to other Pillar families' heiresses. It didn't help that no one their age except for Harry and Kuroka wanted to associate themselves with her, either to not be painted a whore as well if they were female or because she constantly rebuffed their crude advances if they were male.

The fact was that Seekvaira had every reason to be bitter and her explosion at Zephyrdor was a long time coming. Despite being his King's younger brother, Harry had to admit that he would love to knock Zephyrdor into next week for his actions. The boy took his whole being a delinquent thing way too far.

Harry was brought back to earth when Seekvaira started to stir as she left the realm of dreams and her eyelids fluttered open. Harry watched with a small smile as she sat up on bed, using the bed's comforter to cover her naked form, much to his private disappointment. She looked around in confusion before Harry grabbed her attention by speaking.

"Here, Vari," said Harry, walking toward the bed with a cup of hangover potion he'd brewed in hand. He sat on the bed near Seekvaira and offered her the cup. "This will help with the hangover."

Seekvaira had turned around quickly at his voice only to relax when she saw it was him. Seekvaira and him had been friends for years and while this was the first time she had woken up in his place instead of her own bed, her trust for him was enough that she didn't put her guard up around him like she would have for others.

Harry passed her the cup of potion, which she quickly downed. Knowing from previous experiences where Harry had given her the potion to get over a hangover that smelling it would only make it taste worse, she pinched her nose as she swallowed it down, the comforter not falling off her curvaceous frame due to her size of breasts holding it up.

Harry held back a smirk when despite that she still coughed a bit as she swallowed it all down. Seekvaira seemed to notice since she gave him a small glare even as he saw the potion start to work by the fact she was no longer looking as if someone was attacking her mind. Harry took back the now empty cup and set it on the nightstand as he let Seekvaira's faculties return to 100%. The hangover potion was a special one he brewed that also gave the drinker an energy boost to start the day. It wasn't perfect but it was enough of a kick in the pants to wipe away the last vestiges of sleep.

Harry smirked when he saw Seekvaira's eyes widen as she took in her naked state in what was obviously his room and his presence wearing only some shorts and loose t-shirt. He suppressed a smile as he saw the conclusion of what she thought happened flit through her mind. However, when she started to panic he quickly laid a relaxing hand on her shoulder and spoke.

"Nothing happened, Vari," assured Harry calmly. "You would think that after all the times I've taken you home, you would trust me not to take advantage of your drunken state."

Seekvaira glared at him though it was ruined by the ruby-red blush on her face. "S-Stupid! D-Don't say it like that!"

Harry paused for a moment before rolling his eyes at what possible interpretation his words could have taken. "Pervert," said Harry dryly, causing Seekvaira to blush brightly. "You know what I meant." A frown crossed Harry's face. "You shouldn't have let Zephyrdor's words get to you. You know he likes to stir up trouble just for the hell of it."

Seekvaira looked down at that, as if trying to avoid his gaze. "I know. I just couldn't help it. He kept mentioning my virginity and making innuendo about how long it'll last and whether I'd follow in my mother's footsteps. When he mentioned my mother, I just... I couldn't stay quiet anymore."

Harry sighed and nodded. "I understand."

And he did. Despite not having the same problem that she did, Harry was sensitive about his mother as well. His first memory was of her dying screams and knowing that she died to protect him even when offered the chance to live put her almost to deity status in his mind. Anyone who insulted her quickly found themselves having a prolonged stay in the Sitri family's best hospital.

Seekvaira was quiet as she looked into her empty cup, as if trying to find the secret of life hidden in there. "Am I hideous, Harry?"

Harry blinked at the question and gave her an incredulous look.

Seekvaira Agares was a beautiful eighteen year old girl with light silvery-blonde hair and light blue eyes that reminded him of the clear blue sky in the Human World. Her face was beautiful (when she wasn't scowling), having the pouty lips of supermodels and an aristocratic face. While not as busty as his best friend Rias (and certainly not the almost ridiculously huge-breasted Akeno), Seekvaira was certainly not flat in any way, having what he guessed was a healthy D-cup in her slender frame. She had curves in all the right places and even when she wore her usual modest blue robe that showed little skin, it was obvious that she had quite the derriere and nicely formed hips.

However, it was her legs that truly grabbed Harry's attention even when she wore her robe and thigh-high boots combination. Creamy, toned legs that went on forever and made him think of how they'd feel wrapped around his waist as he thrust into her.

In short, Seekvaira was a knock-out who got a perfect ten in all areas and in any other circumstances Harry would be tripping over himself trying to get her to bed.

Ironically enough, it was the fact he was one of the few _not_ trying to get her to bed that caused them to become friends in the first place.

"Vari," said Harry dryly. "Last night seeing you naked and then you and Kuroka have hot lesbian sex together was the hottest thing I have ever seen. After you passed out it took Kuroka distracting me to stop myself from fucking you while unconscious and even now, I'm harder than a rock at the idea of sex with you." Harry gave her a deadpanned look. "So no, you are not hideous in any way."

Seekvaira blushed at the sincerity in his tone and at the blatant once-over Harry gave her. Then she blushed further when what he said sunk in. "Y-You... you know about me and Kuroka?"

Harry smirked at her nervousness. "Yes, I know you and Kuroka have been having hot lesbian sex behind my back for years. I always wondered how you managed to keep your virginity with devils being naturally lustful plus teenage hormones. Kuroka told me last night before you two put on quite a show for me. Watching you two eat each other out just jumped to number one in my happiest memories ever list. If it wasn't a Holy spell, I'd probably make a Patronus the size of the Underworld on that memory alone."

Bisexuality wasn't looked down on in the Underworld. If anything, it was encouraged, so that men wanting harems would find it that much easier for his harem to get along.

Plus, watching two women go at each other was just hot and men, especially male devils, are all closet perverts. So, yeah.

Seekvaira blushed at his compliment, though she felt slightly embarrassed when he admitted that he'd actually watched Kuroka and her have sex. Still, she had to know something. "Y-y-y-you... you aren't mad?"

Harry gave her a deadpanned look. "Why would I be angry? I'm actually happy to know that Kuroka hasn't been with other men between our first time and us getting together officially. The only thing I'm angry about is that you and Kuroka have been having hot lesbian sex... and _never invited me_! That's just cruel, Seekvaira. I thought we were friends!"

Seekvaira blushed and threw a pillow at the snickering Harry, crossing her hands (making sure the comforter didn't drop of course) and looking away with a blush.

Harry eventually stopped snickering and sighed, the smile slowly dropping from his face. "Why do you ask? About you being hideous and all that? You're the _last_ person I think who should consider themselves hideous."

At his words, Seekvaira's eyes dropped, studying the comforter silently for a moment. "You know, I decided to keep my virginity till marriage despite knowing I could marry some creep like Riser and have my first time with him. I thought it would be the best way to show that I'm not a slut and that I'm a respectable lady just like every other heiress in our generation. I controlled myself, only sleeping with Kuroka to take the edge off when necessary and acting like a proper lady should whenever I came out in public. I did all this so that I can someday marry well and bring honor and dignity back to my House."

Seekvaira sighed deeply. "I"m currently eighteen, Harry. Do you know how many marriage proposals I've received?"

Harry cocked an eyebrow and shrugged. "A thousand? With your looks and being from a Pillar House I'd expect you have more suitors than you know what to do with."

However, even as Harry said it, the words rang hollow. If that was true, then Seekvaira wouldn't have the defeated look on her face she currently had. He had a sinking feeling in his stomach about the real answer and Seekvaira quickly confirmed it.

"Zero," said Seekvaira quietly, shocking Harry. "Eighteen years old and I haven't received a single marriage proposal since I've had my first period. All that effort into maintaining my virginity for my potential husband. All for nothing."

Harry slowly picked up his jaw from where it'd dropped, the shock of her revelation breaking even his normally unflappable composure. "W-What?! B-But... what the hell?! You're _beautiful_! You're smart, talented and your peerage is quickly becoming one of the strongest ever! How the hell do you not have men knocking down your door to be your husband?! I would love to be your husband and would consider it an honor to spend my life with you!"

Harry blushed as he realized what he'd said though not as much as Seekvaira who looked like an overripe tomato and wouldn't meet his eyes. Harry might be good at flirting and have no trouble seducing and bedding women, but it was one thing to flirt and seduce and quite another to basically confess to someone that you would love to marry them.

Seekvaira cleared her throat, still slightly blushing at his confession. "T-Thank you for the compliment, Harry. But you don't have to lie to make me feel better. It's-"

Anything else she wanted to say was cut off when Harry met her lips in a blistering kiss that took her breath away. It took a moment but she eventually responded, wrapping her arms around his neck and moaning into the kiss.

Seekvaira moaned as Harry rolled on top of her, pressing his muscled form against her own naked one, the feel of her soft breasts pressing against his still clothed chest sending shivers down her spine. Eager to feel his bare skin against hers, she helped him out of his shirt before eagerly feeling up his muscled chest as they continued to kiss.

Seekvaira always had a bit of a crush on Harry. It was hard not to considering he was one of her few friends and the only male friend of the group that wasn't part of her peerage. He had always supported her, understanding the reasons behind her actions, and was always there to watch over her when she went on her every-three-months depression binge.

Knowing all that, how could she _not_ get a crush on him? Yet she never made a move since he never seemed interested and didn't want to ruin what they had.

But now he said he found her attractive and Seekvaira giddily returned his feelings. She was already planning them to start dating and later even marry. Her heart swelled in happiness at the idea of walking down the aisle with her crush and best friend waiting for her at the end, followed by idle thoughts as to what their children would look like.

Seekvaira began undoing his belt and pushing down his pants when Harry stopped their kiss.

"Wait!" said Harry quickly, taking a deep breath to regain his composure. "Wait. We can't do this."

Seekvaira looked hurt at his words. "W-What? Why!? I'm not engaged and you told me that Kuroka is okay with you marrying someone else. I'm okay with you keeping as a mistress so it's no problem. So what's the problem?"

Harry sighed as he gently got off her, laying on his side on the bed beside her. "You know why. We can't marry because of the law."

Seekvaira looked confused for a moment before seeming to realize what he meant. "Oh right. _That_ law."

The law she spoke of was one passed millennia ago in the Underworld. It clearly stated that a devil could not hold more than one position at a time. Basically, it meant that someone could not be a Lord of two Houses at once. This law was the reason the Satans had to abandon their positions as heirs to take up their positions, making their siblings the heirs.

This was to prevent someone from amassing too much power to the point that he challenged the Satans' authority or even had so much political power that he became de-facto dictactor. The person could only choose a single position to take and abandon all other positions.

For example, if Harry married Seekvaira then he would have to abandon his position as Lord Potter to become Lord Agares. Since there are no other Potters, his House would basically become extinct and disappear, something he did not want since he had plans for his House' future.

Seekvaira looked distressed at his words. "B-But... I understand your proud of your accomplishment but wouldn't the position of Lord Agares be better? I mean, you'll be a Lord of a Pillar House and everything. You won't have to worry about our House going extinct if that's the problem. Being a member of a Satan's peerage makes you "pure" in the eyes of even other Pillar Houses so its not a problem."

Harry sighed and smiled sadly at her. "I know. But marrying you would interfere with my plans."

Seekvaira frowned heavily. "And just what are those plans? And I'm not leaving this room until you tell me."

Harry hesitated. "Can you promise this won't leave this room? I can't have those old bastards on the elder council getting wind of this before I'm ready."

"I promise," said Seekvaira seriously.

And so Harry began explaining his plans for the future and why he needed to stay as a Lord of his own House. Yet even as he did so, Seekvaira's mind was racing, feeling happy for the first time in years and deciding she wasn't willing to let that happiness go.

_'Law or no law,'_ thought Seekvaira seriously. _'I'm going to make you my husband, Harry. If I have to overthrow millennia of tradition to do it then so be it.'_

* * *

**Falbium Asmodeus' office**

**Asmodeus castle**

**The next day**

Harry's right eye twitched as he took in the sight before him while beside him Kuroka giggled.

It had been a day since his talk with Seekvaira and while she had been surprised, she had admitted that if it bore fruit, it would revolutionize the Underworld. She had promised to support him in any way she could and that she would think about what new goal she could set for herself.

Now, however, Harry and Kuroka had been called away from Grayfia's lessons by Falbium for 'urgent business'. Wanting to recover from the dizzying information Grayfia was imparting, Harry and Kuroka had quickly left and returned to the castle to see what Harry's King wanted.

Except they had entered to find Falbium Asmodeus, Harry's King and the Satan in charge of the military... asleep on his desk, snoring loudly.

Kuroka giggled as she watched her mate's eye twitch almost in tune with the Satan's snores. She had seen this scene many times during her years at the castle but the never failed to amuse her. It was like watching an anime or a sitcom.

Harry grit his teeth as he walked over to the desk, studied his King... before grabbing a paperweight on the desk and slamming it on the Satan's head.

"OOWWW!" yelled Falbium in pain as he was forcibly woken up. Catching sight of a still irritated Harry with the paperweight in his hand, he glared. "What the hell was that for, you little delinquent?!"

"Delinquent!?" yelled Harry back. "That's ironic coming from you! It's not even two in the afternoon and you're already sleeping? What happened, did you spend all night masturbating or something?!"

"Hey!" said Falbium as he stood up and glared at his pseudo-son. "That's no way to talk to your King. Especially not if he's a Satan too!" Then he seemed to think about something before continuing. "And I'll have you know that I do not masturbate myself... I have my maids do it for me."

At that Kuroka burst into laughter at Harry's look of horror as he tried to cover his ears to try and block out his last sentence. "EWW!" yelled Harry with a look of disgust. "Goddamn it, old man! I don't need to hear stuff like that! Now I'm glad I never slept with any of the maids here! Who knows which ones you've made jack you off every morning?!"

"And every night," said Falbium absently. "I have a very active libido."

"Must be why you're always sleeping all the time," deadpanned Harry. "Cause you spend all your time fucking."

"Like father, like son," said Kuroka, remembering her mate's own extremely active libido. It actually made her glad he was going to have a harem. There was no way she could keep up with it once she got pregnant.

"I'm nothing like him!" yelled Falbium and Harry at the same time before glaring at each other comically.

"He's ungrateful, pushy and an overall delinquent!" said Falbium while pointing at a glaring Harry. "I don't know how I raised such an evil child!"

"Says the man so lazy he was probably asleep all throughout his own childhood," snarked Harry. "You're so lazy I wouldn't be surprised if that stupid floating hover chair had a built-in toilet so you didn't have to go through the extra effort of moving to the bathroom."

Falbium actually looked thoughtful at that. "Do you think I could actually get Ajuka to make one like that?"

"That's gross, old man!" yelled Harry with a green-tinged face. "I didn't come here to listen to your nasty habits!"

"Then why did you come here then?" snarked Falbium grumpily. "Woke me up from a perfectly good dream too."

"I don't know!" said Harry in exasperation. "You're the one who summoned us here. You said it was urgent!"

"Yeah, but I meant urgent as in 'come when you have time' or 'swing by tomorrow or something'," said Falbium absently. "Not 'urgent' as in 'urgent urgent'. Don't you know anything at all?"

Kuroka giggled as she watched her mate make strangling motions in his King's direction before she decided to intervene. "Now that we're here, can't you just tell us what you want, nya?"

Falbium shrugged. "I guess so." Then he lost his lazy demeanor and became serious, causing Harry to stop playing around and stand at attention in front of his King, next to Kuroka, who also subconsciously straightened.

It was times like this that reminded both that for all his laziness and stupid demeanor most of the time, this was a man that deserved his title of Satan.

"Recently, we have been receiving reports of strange activity coming from the southern part of the Underworld," said Falbium seriously. "This has been going on for a couple of months but since the reports came from all over the southern hemisphere, we couldn't pinpoint an origin point until now."

"What do these reports state, nya?"

Falbium became solemn. "Bodies. More specifically, Nekomata bodies. The reports said they had been cut open and experimented on before they died but no identifying markers as to the killer were found."

Beside him, Kuroka straightened and Harry could almost feel her hair going on end and heard her hiss of anger. Flirty and irresponsible Kuroka might be at times, but she was a proud Nekoshou of the Nekomata race. To hear that dozens of her kind had been found dead, no doubt after having been forced to suffer horrendously rubbed her the wrong way.

"We determined that whoever is doing this was trying to study the Nekomata physiology," continued Falbium, ignoring Kuroka's reaction. "More specifically, we think they may be trying to study your chakra network. At least that's what the coroners have concluded from the way the bodies were cut open. The fact this was done while they were still alive supports this."

Harry analyzed everything his King said before speaking. "There are very few that have both the resources to conduct a study of an entire race in secret as well as dispose of the bodies afterwards. In fact, I could count the ones with the resources that aren't a Pillar House on one hand and have four fingers left over."

Falbium nodded. "True, but that House has checked out as clean. Therefore, we can only conclude this is being done by a Pillar House."

The air became tense at that proclamation. Conducting arrests or investigations into Pillar houses were always a messy deal. They had so many privileges and rights that most could weasel out of any sentence in the right circumstances. To get a charge to stick, they had to be careful to play everything by the book and make no mistakes that others could report later on to invalidate the investigation.

Or just kill everyone that's not the target to prevent any witnesses from reporting them not following the law exactly.

Either way, Harry and Kuroka were the perfect team.

"There are very few Pillar Houses in the southern hemisphere who could profit from this," said Harry seriously. "In fact, I can only think of two: The Sitri and the Dantalion."

It was times like this that one could tell that Harry was a devil. Despite being best friends with the Sitri heiress and considering Lord and Lady Sitri his foster Uncle and Aunt, he didn't automatically discount them as suspects. When it came to investigations, the only thing that could invalidate a suspect was cold, hard evidence.

Falbium nodded. "Correct. We sent spies to find out if anything suspicious was going on with the going-ons of either House and found something."

Falbium took out a file and placed it on the desk where Harry gabbed it and began to study it.

"The Dantalion House has been buying strange equipment over the last ten years," explained Falbium. "Nothing was bought all together and the purchases were made with large periods of time in between, usually four or five months. Individually, it looks as if nothing more than someone being eccentric. But put together and adding the appearance of bodies started when they bought the final piece of equipment..."

"... and we've found our most likely suspect," finished Harry grimly. "What kind of equipment are we talking about? Biological? Technological?"

"Both," said Falbium bluntly. "Furthermore, we discreetly did a census of all Nekomata in the Underworld and compared it with the last few years. There has been a 40% drop in population in the southern hemisphere alone. If this continues, it won't be hard for someone to realize what's happening and things will get ugly. I don't need to tell you that the Youkai faction won't take kindly to knowing one of their own has become endangered due to devils."

Both Harry and Kuroka had grim looks on their faces. If word reached Yasaka that Youkai were being hunted, experimented on and killed, regardless of whether it was one devil acting alone or not, then war could possibly break out. Regardless of who won, there would be casualties and with the peace between the Three Factions being tentative at best, any of the other two Factions could take advantage to wipe them out. They would retaliate and it could dissolve into another Great War.

No, they needed to handle this quickly and quietly. Not only stamp out this operation but any ideas of recreating it. That way if Yasaka found out then they could honestly say they acted as quickly as possible and made sure it could never happen again.

"The Dantalion House lands are only five clicks from the Sitri lands border," said Falbium lightly. "Therefore, Harry will use the excuse of the heiress' visit to stay with them while Kuroka investigates Dantalion House. Her senjutsu makes her the perfect stealth operative for this and with Harry in the Sitri lands, he'll be close enough to apparate in case she's captured. Standard Memory Charms if Kuroka's investigation fails."

"And me being in the Sitri lands also lets me confirm that the Sitri have nothing to do with this as insurance," finished Harry evenly.

Personally, Harry didn't believe the Sitri had anything to with this but he knew better than to let personal feelings get in the way of thinking objectively. There had been many times during missions where he let his emotions get in the way and he almost got killed as a result.

For now, he would look at this objectively and investigate the Sitri to see if they had any hand in this. Hopefully, he would just be confirming that they didn't. But if they did...

Harry closed his eyes as he fought back the hurt the look on Sona's face if he had to arrest her parents would bring him. It would break his heart, but he would do his duty.

"Understood," said Harry evenly.

"Good," said Falbium simply, understanding his pseudo-son's dilemma but offering no comfort. There was nothing he could say anyway. "For now, Kuroka will go on ahead to investigate and tomorrow when the Sitri heiress returns, you will be there to greet her back. Dimissed."

Harry and Kuroka nodded in acceptance and started to walk out. Before he reached the door, Harry turned around with a smirk. "Don't spend all day sleeping and wacking off, old man."

Harry quickly ducked out of the room as Falbium tossed a paper weight at him, barely dodging the projectile.

Falbium rolled his eyes and sighed before smirking. "That's actually a good idea." Pressing down on the intercom for his secretary, Falbium spoke. "Dora? Send me Head Maid to my office. Tell her I have a special assignment only she can do."

"_Yes, sir."_

Falbium smiled and sat back as he waited for his maid to arrive. "Sometimes it's good to be the Satan."

In the corridor leading to the entrance of the castle, Harry was saying his own goodbye to his Queen. The two kissed passionately, Kuroka's thighs wrapped around Harry's waist as he pressed her against the wall, drawing a moan from the horny Neko from his roughness.

Eventually, they separated and took deep breaths to regain the air they'd lost. "You be careful, understand?" said Harry seriously. "No joking around or anything. Keep your head down, investigate, confirm their guilt and then report back to me. We'll take them down together."

"Nya," purred Kuroka into his chest. "I will, I will, nya. I better get going before it's dark out. I have travel there by foot to avoid being detected, after all."

Kuroka began to run out of the castle before she turned and called to Harry, who was watching from the castle doors. "Don't worry, Harry-kun. I'll be extra, super quiet and sneaky. I'll be like ninja Kuroka. Hya!"

Harry's face didn't change as Kuroka left, not giving a single hint as to his thoughts. Once she disappeared from view, he spoke.

"She's so going to get caught within the first five minutes. Dammit, there goes my vacation."

* * *

**Sitri castle, Underworld**

**The next day**

Sona Sitri looked through the window of her carriage as she and her peerage made their way toward her home. She was returning from school with a whopping five new Peerage members and knew she would have to concentrate on making them feel welcome. She would usually wait until summer to introduce them to Devil culture, wanting them to get used to their new status first, but when she heard Harry would be on vacation as well, she had quickly changed her mind and decided to come visit.

Harry.

The relationship between Harry and her was complicated to say the least. He was her best friend and closest confidant, not even her Queen Tsubaki was as trusted. Moreover, she knew her feelings for him were not completely platonic.

Growing up, Sona had few friends, Rias and Harry (and then later Akeno) being the only ones. With Harry being the only male, it was understandable that when she reached puberty, she would experiment with him.

She still remembered with a blush when Rias blindfolded the young Harry and she, Rias and Akeno gave him their first kiss. It had been innocent at the time but it had been the first step into her feelings become more than platonic.

As the years went by and her hormones became more intense, she found herself becoming even closer to Harry. Tentative kissing turned into more passionate ones. Kisses turned into caresses and caresses turned into almost full-on groping.

Sona blushed a bit when she remembered she was the one who took the next step every time. It was embarrassing for her since she was a person who prided herself on thinking with her head first. Logically, it would be counterproductive to fall for Harry considering they couldn't marry. Harry needed to become a Lord of his own House for their plan to work and for that reason, he couldn't marry an heiress.

Tell that to Sona's heart.

She remembered when she lost her virginity to him soon after her sixteenth birthday. She had been ecstatic since she'd escaped her own arranged marriage by playing on her intended's pride. She and Harry had celebrated together and one thing led to another and... well, let's just say Sona didn't have to worry about arranged marriages if they demanded her virginity anymore.

Since then Harry and Sona's sexual encounters had increased despite her head telling her it would only end in heartache. Being a romantic at heart, Sona couldn't but wish there was a way they would end up together despite everything. She knew it was silly and if it did then she'd have stiff competition for Harry's heart in Rias, but the romantic in her couldn't help but hope.

Sona sighed as she wondered about the irony that the one person she could talk to about this was the very person her problem was about.

"Is anything wrong, Kaichou?" asked her Queen, Tsubaki Shinra, with a worried look on her face.

Sona shook her head. "No, Tsubaki. I was just thinking about seeing my family and old friends again."

Tsubaki nodded before blushing slightly. "Do you think Harry will be able to visit or will he be too busy?"

Sona smiled ever so slightly, even if a part of her surged with jealousy at the obvious infatuation in her Queen's tone. "I'm sure we'll see him soon. He said he would be taking the next two weeks off so we'll see him whenever he's not studying under Grayfia-sama."

"I see," said Tsubaki calmly, though with a hidden tone of half-anticipation and half-trepidation.

Sona mused over her Queen's infatuation and while she admitted part of her was jealous, this was her own fault. Last summer, Tsubaki had been her only Peerage member and so she'd brought her to the Underworld to meet her family. She had been sure to educate Tsubaki about the politics and society in the Underworld but had neglected to mention how devils saw sex.

This came back to bite her in the ass when she and her Queen went to a party for young Devils and her Queen had been Charmed by a particularly lustful male Devil. Unready for the fact that young devils parties served alcohol, Tsubaki had had her guard down when the male Devil Charmed her. She probably would have been taken to bed by the devil if Harry hadn't come to the rescue. He had forcibly separated the male devil from Tsubaki and broke the Charm on her. Luckily, Harry took Tsubaki aside before she could make a scene and explained the customs regarding sex to devils.

Among devils, using Charm to get a bedfellow, while looked down on, wasn't seen as wrong. It was looked down on because it meant the devil in question wasn't skilled enough to seduce someone without it, but it was accepted. The reason was because young female devils were expected to be resistant to its effect and if they weren't, then that was a failing on their part and not the male's.

It may sound wrong from a human perspective but they were devils, after all. While they were more human nowadays, they were still creatures of sin and so had much looser morals than humans.

This event caused Tsubaki to gain a crush on Harry which solidified when said boy took her to bed the last night before they left back to the Human World. Even though Harry had explained that most sexual liasons were considered one-night stands, Tsubaki had only been a devil for a year and so it was understandable that she fell for him. It didn't help that Harry, being the gentleman that he was, sent her a vase of flowers the first day of classes as thanks for the wonderful night they spent together.

Sona admitted that she had been incredibly jealous and angry when she found out they had slept together. Not for the fact that they slept together but because unlike her, Tsubaki actually had a chance of marrying the man Sona loved. Tsubaki and Harry hit it off quite well when they met, having a similar sense of humor and love of subtle pranks while still being serious most of the time. They also had sexual chemistry as their night together proved and unlike Sona, Tsubaki was not an heiress of a Pillar family, meaning Harry could marry her without it affecting his own status as Lord.

The carriage eventually stopped in front of her castle home and Sona stepped out, Tsubaki right behind her. In the carriages behind their own, the rest of her Peerage stepped out of their carriages, looking up at her castle home in awe. It was understandable considering they were only normal humans a couple of months ago and the first sight they had was of her family home, which befit her family's rich and noble status.

The Sitri family home was a large palace with three floors that resembled an old English royal palace. It had hundreds of rooms with about a hundred of those rooms reserved for peerage members, servants and guests. Much like the Sitri family magic of water, the palace gave off an air of tranquility and peace. The large lake in the woods in the background only helped solidify this atmosphere of peace.

The artificial lake had actually been Harry's idea. He'd thought it was dumb how they were renowned for their water magic but had nowhere to actually practice it without making a mess. The idea of a lake was thought up since it would work for both training and as a place to relax during their off hours. With the artificial sun and everything, they could even pretend it was a normal lake in the Human World and just have fun. It also helped her peerage members get used to their new lives easier. After all, the idea of a world without _any_ oceans or large water sources was disquieting for people who grew up in a world that was seventy-five percent water.

Her Peerage gathered around her, the new members looking around in awe while Tsubaki, having already visited, had a small smile on her face at the familiar sight.

"Now," said Sona lightly. "This is my home, Sitri mansion. My parents aren't here right now but the maids can show you to your-"

Anything else she meant to say was cut off when something slammed into her, picking her and ran away with her tossed over their shoulder like a rag doll. It happened so quickly that her peerage didn't even have time to react before the kidnapper disappeared over the horizon.

"Kaichou!?" said Tsubasa in surprise. "We need to-"

"Don't worry about it," said Tsubaki with a sigh. "He doesn't mean any harm and I have an idea as to why he took her. We'll catch up with Kaichou later."

"H-Hai," said Tsubasa in confusion but dutifully followed their Queen into the mansion.

Back with Sona, she had finally reacted to being kidnapped so abruptly and instantly recognized her kidnapper's hair. "Harry! Put me down, are you crazy?!"

"Sorry, So-chan!" yelled Harry with a hint of panic. "But I had to save you from her!"

"From who?" asked Sona angrily.

Her question was answered when she heard an explosion behind them and looked, paling rapidly at what she saw.

The dust cloud turned out to be the trail left behind by their current chaser who was actually a couple of miles away but rapidly getting closer. As they got closer, Sona made out who it was easily enough.

Running toward them in her usual magical outfit, with her hair in pigtails, was none other than her sister, Serafall Leviathan.

Serafall had a very familiar look on her face as she chased after them. "SOOOOOO-TAAAAAAANNN!"

Quickly, Sona realized two things. One, her parents weren't home which meant Sona would be alone with her sister for the foreseeable future. Not something she looked forward to even in normal circumstances.

Two, she hadn't actually seen her sister since summer due to both of them being too busy to visit. Considering how much of a sis-con Serafall was, going so long without seeing her was similar to a drug addict being denied their fix for a long time and then suddenly offered his drug for free without consequences.

Considering her parents weren't there to curb her sister, that meant...

"RUN!" yelled Sona in terror, her usual grace and poise gone under the fear of what her sister would do to her if she caught them. "RUN, DAMMIT! RUN FOR MY LIFE! I DON'T WANT TO BE MOLESTED BY MY SISTER! I HAVE ENOUGH CHILDHOOD TRAUMAS AS IT IS!"

Harry quickly obeyed and doubled his speed, which unfortunately her sister easily matched. "GIVE ME MY SO-TAAAANNN!" yelled Serafall in full sis-con mode.

"Never!" yelled Harry back. "She's mine!"

"RAAAAAAWWWWW!" came the response from the Leviathan devil who didn't seem very happy with his answer if the way she doubled her speed and started to create large dragons and snakes of ice was any indication.

At one point, Sona had changed her position so she being carried by piggy-back and she yelped and screamed in terror as Harry dodged the dozens of large ice dragons and snakes her sister sent in hopes of capturing them.

"SHE'S CATCHING UP!" yelled Sona as she noticed Serafall getting closer.

"Time Alter: Double Accel," intoned Harry. Immediately, time seemed to slow down around them as Harry's personal time doubled. Harry quickly gained distance from their chaser as he formed a plan in mind. He jumped into the forest and made his way toward the artificial lake.

Sona followed with a yell of a sis-con being denied her fix, using large ice dragons to blast trees out of the way in her attempt to follow them. Eventually, the chase reached the lake and Sona caught sight of Harry carrying her 'poor, kidnapped So-tan' across the lake by the simple expedient of running so fast over the surface of the lake that gravity didn't have time to kick in and make them sink.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY!" yelled Serafall as she froze the water under her as she followed them across the lake and across to the other side.

All was quiet in the lake as the ice Serafall made melted with only the sounds of trees falling as Serafall continued to chase her prey were heard. Once those sounds faded, there was a splash as two teens burst out of the lake's depths, coughing up water.

"Did you have to hide us _in_ the lake, Harry?" asked Sona as she looked at her wet clothes.

"Sorry," said Harry sarcastically. "I didn't have a lot of time to think what with the crazy sis-con Satan chasing us. Plus, it worked didn't it? Sera always sucked at sensing illusions and people through water."

Sona sighed and conceded the point as the two floated in the lake. "Now I'm going to have walk back home in wet clothes."

Sona yelped lightly as she felt arms wrap around her waist and pull her into an equally wet, yet extremely sculpted chest. She blushed and felt herself start to react to the feel of the familiar chest pressed against her back, not to mention the hard (_very hard_, she realized with desire) arousal pressed against her buttcheeks.

"We wouldn't want that," said Harry huskily as he eyed Sona's wet form, getting a shiver of desire from the girl. "Serafall probably won't realize I used an illusion on her for hours so we have time to let our clothes dry naturally."

"Then we'll be naked," said Sona with a cute blush even as she knew what he was getting at. "And it'll take hours to dry."

Harry gave Sona a hooded look. "We have time." And with that, the two childhood friends met in a scorching kiss that quickly degenerated into taking off each other's clothes and underwear.

In order to dry them of course.

* * *

**Sitri lakeside**

**Two hours later**

Soft moans escaped Sona as she impaled herself on her lover's turgid length again and again, an adorable blush on her cheeks. Beneath her, Harry thrust into her in tempo with her downward thrusts, long experience helping him maintain the perfect rhythm.

The two were on their third round, the first two having been in the lake itself. Afterwards, they had waded to shore and picked a relatively flat rock for Harry to lay on while Sona rode him to her third orgasm.

As Sona rode him, Harry couldn't help but look up at her in awe of her beauty. Next to more obviously beautiful girls like Rias, it was harder to see Sona's own beauty. While she was not as curvaceous or seductive-looking as Rias, Sona had her own charms that made her amongst the Top Ten most beautiful girls Harry had ever seen.

Skin like silk that glistened with the water and sweat dripping off her, long soft legs with milky white thighs and a behind that showed she certainly did a lot of walking to keep it as firm as it was. Her chest wasn't as large as some female devils but they were a healthy B-cup and extremely sensitive as her soft moans whenever he toyed with her nipples indicated. Her soft black hair was shaped in the perfect short bob cut that brought attention to her beautiful violet eyes which currently glistened with lust, affection and barely concealed love.

However, it wasn't just her outer beauty but her inner that attracted him. Much like him, Sona was driven to accomplish her dream. Her dream was of opening a Rating Game school for low-class devils, regardless of race or social status. The two had easily connected due to both having similar obstacles to accomplishing their dreams yet being determined and intelligent enough to overcome them. Much like him, Sona was composed and firm in public but was surprisingly passionate and loving in private, as he'd had the honor of knowing firsthand.

Was it any surprise that Harry loved her? Sona and him simply meshed well together, their personalities being extremely similar in that they were both serious while 'on the job' yet very passionate people underneath. In other circumstances, there was little doubt both of them would be dating by now, even if they'd kept it low-key due to both being very private people.

Yet circumstances weren't different. Sona was the heiress of a Pillar house and Harry was a Lord of his own Extra Demon House. According to law, one of them would have to give up their position to be together and if either wished to accomplish their dream, they needed their current position.

It was a heartbreaking truth and even as Sona rode him harder and harder as she approached their climax, he could see she knew it too. She knew that someday soon these passionate sessions would end and they could be nothing more than friends. Sona was a devil of Pride, after all, and her pride wouldn't allow her to continue their affair once either was engaged or married. She wouldn't be the 'other woman' and she certainly wouldn't be so cruel as to betray her future husband, whether she loved him or not.

However, for the moment, neither cared and with a yell of pleasure, they came. Harry came into Sona's welcoming insides even as Sona clamped around him, seemingly determined to milk him dry and fertilize her womb. Eventually, with a shudder, their climaxes passed and Sona collapsed into her lover's chest.

Harry panted as if he'd run a marathon as he threaded his fingers through Sona's hair. Sona was equally panting harshly as she cuddled into her lover's chest, basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking session. The two stayed silent as they basked in the feeling of their previous act and the feelings it invoked in both of them.

Eventually, Sona broke the silence. "We shouldn't do this again." Sona's voice, while carefully even, still held a tone of heartbreak as she spoke. "You are mated with Kuroka and it would be... unfair to her for us to continue our affair now that you are going to make her your Lady Potter."

"She isn't," seeing Sona's confusion, he continued. "Kuroka isn't going to be Lady Potter. We discussed it and decided it would be best if I chose someone else for the position. Be truthful, can you imagine Kuroka as a Lady of any House?"

Sona paused and grimaced slightly before looking down at him in apology. "I... did not wish to say anything but no, I did not see Kuroka as viable for the position. Does that mean you do not have someone in mind for the position?"

Harry paused before averting his eyes. "There is... someone, yes but I'm undecided as to whether to court her or not. She's perfect for the position and there's certainly chemistry between us but it's... complicated."

Sona felt a bad feeling grow in her gut at his words but she forced it down and kept an even tone of voice. "And may I ask who this possible candidate for my best male friend's wife is?"

Harry considered not telling her or changing the subject but knew he would have to tell her eventually. Sona was stubborn like that. He just wished it wasn't while they both covered in each other's love juices and with him still inside her. "I was thinking... of maybe... courting Tsubaki."

Sona closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she considered it. Tsubaki was certainly a good candidate for Lady Potter. She was logical, smart and loyal, not to mention a rare beauty which would positively affect House Potter's reputation. They were devils after all and beauty was just as important to them as power. Tsubaki was also passionate about things that got her attention and would be a steady and loyal wife to Harry. She also wouldn't have a problem with Harry having Kuroka as a mistress as long as Harry talked to her about it first.

In the political arena, this could be a way to unite House Sitri and House Potter together. Even after Tsubaki reached High-class, she would be under Sona's authority in certain aspects so Harry marrying her would be seen as a sign of trust between them. Normally, Lords would trade their wives into their own peerage to prevent conflict of interests but Sona knew Harry wouldn't. Not only because he wouldn't trade Kuroka for anyone but because Sona wouldn't do it either. So her marrying Harry yet staying Sona's Queen would be a solid bridge between their Houses.

By all indications, they would make a perfect match.

And yet...

Harry's face turned to the side at Sona's harsh slap to his face. He had seen it coming but did nothing to stop it. He deserved it, after all.

"My Queen?" asked Sona with heartbreak in her voice. "Really, Harry? It couldn't be anyone else? It had to be my Queen?"

Harry looked away in shame as he sighed in regret. "I'm sorry, Sona. More than you can imagine. But my choices are limited, as you know. It can't be Akeno for the same reason it can't be Kuroka, not to mention the former's "mistress" fetish and I want to at least _love_ my wife. I don't want to have a loveless marriage."

Sona cursed herself as she understood his point. While there were many female devils who would kill to be his wife, the fact was that Harry didn't know any of them very well. In fact, until he became Lord Potter those very same female devils tended to look down on him as little more than a member of a Satan's peerage. The problem was that Harry's wife had to preferably be someone of noble status (or at least associated to someone of noble status) in some way to cement his House's position and influence. If he married some other female devil of noble lineage, there was a good chance that he wouldn't love since it would be a political marriage.

Harry also didn't have the clout to reject a marriage offer if it came from a Pillar House either. So if someone like House Phenex offered their daughter's hand in marriage to him, he would have to accept or risk alienating said House. The only way he could politely decline it was if he was already engaged (formally or not) to someone else and that someone had a position comparable to the one offered in some way.

A Queen of a peerage was considered a sibling or partner on equal standing to their King. It wasn't rare for a family to offer their child's Queen in a marriage contract much like they would their own child. So Tsubaki, while not the heiress of the Sitri family, had a social position comparable to Sona's own and could therefore match any offer of marriage from anyone else.

This was important since the Phenex family had a daughter close to Harry's age and their greed may lead them to offer her to him in marriage despite being a Lord of an Extra Demon House. His magical 'blood system', as it were, was proven to be inheritable and as Harry proved, it was a major boost to any House that received it. Inherited techniques like the Bael's Power of Destruction and the Sitri's water manipulation, had a higher chance of manifesting in children sired by him and they would also be much more potent. As an example, it was theorized that a child between Harry and Rias would have the potential to far surpass Sirzech's own power once fully grown.

Needless to say that while they were giving him time to settle in right now, soon the marriage offers would come pouring in and there was a high chance of the Phenex family being at the head of the charge. Especially if Rias managed to escape her own marriage contract to them, something both Harry and Rias had been desperately trying to do. They would want Harry to marry their daughter to make up for the loss of Riser's marriage to Rias.

Sona couldn't even make the argument that he was just using Tsubaki. Before she left for school, Harry had told her that he planned to make Kuroka his Lady Potter. He never lied to her which meant that his idea to make Tsubaki his Lady Potter was a recent decision. This also meant that the chemistry between her Queen and Harry last summer was a genuine thing and he hadn't just been stringing her along.

Sona knew all this intellectually and could agree both logically and as Tsubaki's friend, that they were well-matched and would no doubt be happy together.

That didn't mean that the idea of her Queen marrying the man she was in love with wasn't cruel beyond words.

"Very well," said Sona with closed eyes, the barest hint of a tremble in her voice. "I give you permission to court my Queen. I'm sure you two w-will be very happy together."

"I would be very happy with just you, you know," said Harry gently.

Sona opened her eyes at that and said nothing but her eyes said it all. A silent plea for him to abandon his lordship and marry _her_. A desire of a teenage girl to be with the boy she had crushed and fallen in love with regardless of anything. The desire of a girl in love to get her fairy tale ending.

Yet the world wasn't a fairy tale and sometimes... love simply wasn't enough.

Harry closed his eyes and looked away, not having to look at her to see the heartbreak in her eyes. Despite his actions, it was equally hard on him. By the Maou, he loved this woman. He could easily see himself raising a family with her and being beyond happy. Yet things were as they were and his dream was as important to him as Sona's was to her. "We should go back," said Harry lightly. "No doubt Rias has arrived by now. She said she was going to stay at your place this Christmas break, after all."

Harry tried to get up only to be stopped by Sona. He looked up to see Sona looking at him with a surprisingly passionate look in her eyes.

"I love you," said Sona firmly, emotion in her eyes. "I love you more than I ever thought possible, Harry Potter. I know we cannot be together and after this... we will have to stay as simply friends. I will not betray Tsubaki like this." A firm look entered Sona's eyes and she wiggled her hips, drawing a groan from Harry as she tightened around his length which was still inside her. "But that is later. For here and now... you are _mine_, Harry Potter."

With that, no more sounds were heard beyond their amorous moans and whispers of desire.

_'I love you, Harry/Sona,'_ thought Sona and Harry almost simultaneously as they made love. _'Maybe in the next life...'_

* * *

**Sitri mansion**

**One hour later**

Harry sighed as he parted from Sona who walked toward her own room to meet up with her Queen.

Despite Sona's blank face, Harry knew she was hurting inside, just as much as he was. Harry simply had more time to get used to the idea that Sona and him were never to be. No matter how logical and understanding Sona was, the fact was that she was a teenage girl.

And teenage girls always wanted their fairy tale ending.

Sighing to himself about the cruelties of life, Harry entered his assigned room during his stay at the Sitri mansion only to be pounced on by a crimson-haired missile.

It was only Harry having been greeted this way for years as well as recognizing his attacker that saved Rias from being skewered by a hastily summoned sword. As it was, Harry quickly caught her by her hips to stop her momentum, causing her to wrap her and lock her legs around his waist. His attacker quickly stuck her tongue down his throat while Harry's hands drifted down to her plump posterior like he owned it.

The two kissed for a minute or two before air became necessary and they parted. "Rias," said Harry with a smirk. "What would your mother say if she saw you greeting another Lord like this. For shame."

Rias had grown up into a beautiful woman in the intervening years. The short, slightly tomboyish girl he met all those years ago had turned into a beautiful and seductive devil who looked just like her mother but with crimson hair. She had light skin, blue-green eyes and an incredibly buxom figure that was only surpassed by her Queen, Akeno (something she was none too pleased about).

Harry wasn't surprised to hear that Rias was considered the most beautiful girl in school and regularly got confessions from male students. She was just that beautiful.

Rias puffed up her cheeks at Harry's teasing and stuck out her tongue at him. "She'd say to give her plenty of grandchildren and for you to stop being stupid and for you to beat Riser's stupid ass so you can marry me already."

"Rias..." sighed Harry heavily. "We talked about this."

"Yes, we talked," said Rias agreeably. "And I've decided that I don't care. Now shut up and cuddle with me in bed like we always do."

Harry shook in repressed laughter for a moment before letting himself be dragged to the king-sized bed the room held. Rias quickly pushed him down on his back and straddled him before looking down on him with a pout.

"You weren't here when I got here an hour ago," accused Rias. "Where were you?"

Harry smirked at the girl straddling him. "You keeping tabs on me, Gremory?"

"A girlfriend should always keep tabs on her boyfriend," admitted Rias shamelessly. "Especially when their boyfriend is a man-whore."

Harry laughed at Rias accusation. "A man-whore? Compared to someone like Sairaorg, I'm a saint! And since when are we dating anyway?"

"Since I said we were when we were twelve," said Rias mischievously. "Don't you remember the ceremony and everything. Mou, I have such a mean boyfriend!"

Harry gave her a deadpan look. "I remember. I also remember that Akeno was the so-called officiator of our "relationship" and that it involved gummi bears at some point."

"Then you know I made you mine that day," said Rias with a mischievous grin. "We even had witnesses and everything."

"Your collection of anime figurines doesn't count as witnesses," said Harry dryly though he couldn't help but chuckle at Rias. "I've missed you, Rias."

Rias smiled brightly down at her childhood friend. "I've missed you too, Harry." A mischievous look crossed Rias' face before she wriggled on top of him, drawing a moan from him. "I see you _really_ missed me."

"Rias," said Harry throatily. "I'm tired and you have to stay a virgin so testing me right now isn't the best thing."

"Mou," pouted Rias adorably. "Why not? We both want to. We've wanted to for _years_. And it'll be killing two birds with one stone, wouldn't it? We could be together and I'll be free of my marriage to that deviant, Riser."

Harry chuckled throatily as he placed his hands on her hips to stop her from continuing. "And get me in the target reticule for the Phenex family. I may be a Lord now but I'm not quite up to take the Phenex family politically and I think your brother would take offense to me killing off another Pillar family."

Rias crossed her arms under bust and pouted, causing Harry to chuckle. "Fine. But why are you tired anyway? You just got here didn't you?"

Harry averted his eyes, knowing that he wouldn't be able to lie to her if their eyes met. "I actually got her about four hours ago but I was... busy elsewhere."

Rias' eyes narrowed at his words and she stilled on top of him. "Sona just got back from somewhere a few minutes ago too. Tsubaki told me you'd come running and grabbed her to escape a crazy Serafall. Are you telling me you two just got in now?"

"Umm... maybe?"

Rias sighed dramatically. "I'm in love with a whore. Woe is me! Hahahahaha! Stop tickling me!"

Harry continued to tickle Rias for a couple of minutes before stopping at which point Rias collapsed on top of him, spent from laughing. The two stayed like that, Rias lying on top Harry's chest for a minute before Rias spoke.

"I love you," said Rias seriously, causing Harry to freeze. "I really, really love you, Harry. I'm a devil of Pride but I'm willing to step on my pride to be with you without us marrying just so you can accomplish your dream. I don't care what other people say. I love you that much."

That was the difference between Sona and Rias. Both were devils of pride but Rias was willing to spit on her pride to be with him even without marriage. It would no doubt cause a bit of a scandal for Rias to have children with him outside of wedlock but she didn't care. She loved him that much.

Sona could never do that. Her pride and self-respect were too strong for her to lower herself to date someone with no chance of marriage in the future. As much as she loved him... she simply couldn't.

Harry sighed as he hugged Rias to him. "I love you too, Rias. You know that. What's wrong?"

"Would you choose me over Sona if you had to?" asked Rias with a vulnerable look in her eyes. "I mean, I know you two can have sex and we can't because of that contract but I love you! And I'm trying to get out of the contract so that we can be together and-"

Harry silenced her by the simple expedient of kissing her. Rias eventually relaxed and returned the kiss with equal passion before they finally broke apart when air became necessary. "Don't ever think yourself less than Sona," said Harry fiercely. "I love her, I admit it. But I love you just as much if not a little more. You were my first friend and nobody could ever take your place in my heart. I don't need sex from you to love you, though I admit it would be awesome. I love you for you and when we finally do have sex, then it'll be out of love and not because you want to match Sona. Okay?"

Rias seemed to relax and cuddled into his chest once more. "You never answered my question though."

Harry just smiled. "I could never choose between you two. You're both my beautiful, dignified princesses. Both of you are irreplaceable and no matter who I marry or who is in my little harem, _no one_ will replace you two. Ever."

Rias completely relaxed at that and cuddled up into his chest. "I'm glad. I love you, Harry."

"I love you, too, my Crimson Ruin Princess," said Harry jokingly. "Now go to sleep. Tomorrow's another day and we have all of Christmas break together."

Rias yawned, no doubt tired from waiting for him and from the long day. She'd had to first visit her own home before getting permission to stay with Sona for Christmas break, escape her own sis-con of a brother and settle her and her peerage into the mansion with its heiress missing. She was obviously very tired.

"You're right," said Rias lightly. "Let me get ready for bed then."

Both childhood friends got off the bed and undressed, Harry staying in his boxers while Rias went completely nude. Harry used to go nude as well until he hit puberty, at which point he realized that maybe being that naked with Rias in bed wasn't conductive to sleeping anytime soon.

The two crawled into bed together, Rias curling up under his right arm. Normally, Kuroka would sleep in his chest, the cat in her being drawn to his heat. His left arm would be saved for Akeno whenever she decided to sleep with them as well and he absently wondered where the attractive Queen was before dismissing the thought.

For now, he wanted to share a bed with only his childhood friend like they used to when they were young.

"Good night, Harry," said Rias sleepily.

"Good night, princess," responded Harry just as sleepily, the day's events draining the energy out of him.

And so the two childhood friends drifted off to sleep in each other's arms, content.

* * *

**AN: Sorry it took so long to write this but I had a lot of trouble with the whole Harry/Rias/Sona thing. Someone was right in telling me that they wouldn't share a man in normal circumstances so I made it so Sona and Harry have a past together and are really in love but Sona is too proud too lower herself to become what amounts to a mistress to Harry since they can't marry. Later chapters will explain why Harry needs to stay a Lord of his own House to accomplish his dream.**

**So we have three heiresses in love with Harry: Sona, Rias and Seekvaira. The latter is more of a strong crush at the moment but it'll grow to be more. I'm undecided what to do with the whole Harry/Seekvaira thing so it's up in the air at the moment. For Sona, as it says, eventually Harry and Sona will become just good friends as they try and get over their feelings for one another. It won't be easy but neither is it healthy to continue what they have when they have no future. As for Rias, she's willing to abandon her pride for her love for Harry.**

**Please Review!**


End file.
